When Ava Met Ambrose
by paparazziprincess
Summary: Ava Kingston is leaving her hometown of Boston to join her cousin, Kofi on the road as his assistant. Running away from a bad break up and an over protective mother, she finds Kofi hasn't changed his match making ways at all, but the vision of the perfect date Kofi planned for her backfires when a certain blue eyed lunatic hunting his nemesis takes matters into his own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hijacked High jinks

"I know your trying to be... Nice Kofi, and do something to cheer me up, but my break up with Marcus really wasn't as bad as Ma played it out to be. " Twenty-three year old Ava Kingston was trying to convince her cousin, Kofi she didn't need another one of his thought-out at the last minute blind dates. He had been doing this since they were kids always thinking he knew what was best for her cause he was older. She thought he had grown up and laid off once he graduated college and got into his job of pro wrestling. But Kofi heard she had broken off her engagement with her on and off again ex, Mr. Perfect Marcus. Probably because her mother, Kofi's aunt panicked and called him saying Ava was throwing her life away by not marrying the wannabe walking PH.D.

"It's just a little meet and greet Ava. Nothing for you to be worried about. I just promised Aunt Dee, I'd keep an eye on you while you're here traveling with me, and that includes me introducing you to some nice guys. You may have something in common with them you never know. "

How could she explain this to Kofi. She was leaving Boston and going with him to Tampa to get away from her overbearing mother. Who wanted her married and popping out grand babies. Ava wanted some fun she didn't quit her nursing job just to travel with him and be latched on to one of Kofi's slap mat buddies. Those dark brown eyes of hers cut daggers at him while he smiled. "I can't believe your doing this Kofi if I wanted to be in a relationship I'd have stayed home and made up with Marcus. "

"Come on cus. You're going to be in my corner for an awesome show tonight and than your going on a date. I mean a meet and greet with a friend of mine. His name is Xavier and he's a little shy so keep the attitude at bay, Ava. "

"Attitude I don't have an attitude, but what I do have is a problem with you setting me up on blind dates Kofi. "

"Attitude." He sing-songed back at her.

"You know what I don't even want to see you wrestle now. I'll just stay in the back and wait for your friend to show up."

"So you'll go on the date? " Kofi smiled.

Ava didn't even give him an answer she just turned her head to the right staring out the window of the car. This was all Kofi's fault not this friend. What was the guy's name, Xavier. It wasn't his fault Kofi was falling back into his old habits. It couldn't be that bad could it?

Ava would be asking herself that question again as hours later while she was sitting in a room that resembled a cafeteria. Full of tables and tons of food. It looked like a buffet at a family reunion. Did wrestlers really eat that much? She looked at the time on her watch 7:30. She was sure Kofi's match was over and he would be bringing Xavier over to meet her any minute now. Suddenly she was feeling self-conscious about what she was wearing. It wasn't fancy just blue jeans, sandy brown boots and a matching pleated tunic top with a small low cut front. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a few strands framing her face. "Ava, stop worrying your the best looking thing in this room, girl." She whispered to herself and looked around. There was only a handful of people in the room. So there wasn't a wide variety to compare herself to, the bald guy and the two seamstresses in the corner. Oh she spotted Kofi coming around the corner and Oh my god who was that he was with?

"Sorry we made you wait cus. Xavier wanted to get changed."

Xavier Woods was in a three piece white suit and that wasn't the thing that stood out the most about him as flashed a wide toothy grin at Ava and held out his hand to her. "It's nice to meet you Ava, Kofi's told me so much about you."

Ava was a little mesmerized by his hair. Was that suppose to be his gimmick. Kofi told her about gimmicks here and how they worked. Was Xavier suppose to be like a throw back, but a throw back to what. She was brought out of her trance like state when Kofi nudged her. "Oh hi It's good to meet you too." She would take his hand and shook it quickly letting go before he could do anything else.

"Well" Xavier said. "I think we should hurry to the restaurant. I booked us reservations for 8:15. You might have to show me around a bit Ava I don't really know much about Boston. " He headed for the double doors as Ava looked back at Kofi.

"You owe me" She mouthed at him and was only greeted with a smile in return.

Xavier was a nice enough guy. He opened the doors for her, she saw him waving to the other wrestlers and employees in general. Maybe he was a totally different guy than what she had thought at first. Even when they got to Xavier's black Suv he opened the door for her and waited until she got inside before closing it. Ava couldn't help but smile.

"The show's still going on, it's probably the best time for us to leave so we don't get caught up with the crowd. " Xavier said while starting up the car.

Ava had to agree that was smart thinking on his part. She'd been at events before where if you didn't leave early you got stuck in all the traffic of everyone trying to rush out at the same time.

"Oh Crap I forgot... " Xavier smacked his forehead. "I needed to tell Kofi to take my gear back to the hotel with him. Do you mind if I run back real quick Ava. "

"Not at all.. " She said watching as he left the car on and rushed back inside. "Ok he's a little absent-minded" She thought to herself. "Then again it could just be he's nerv-"

**Scrrrrreeeeccchh**

The loud piercing noise had Ava jumping out of her seat and looking to her left as she saw a silver sedan go speeding off out of the parking lot. "What the hell was that all about" She asked herself. Shaking her head she laughed while she heard the car door open on her left. "Oh my god Xavier, you just missed it. Some crazy guy just went peeling rubber out of-" The rest of her words got stuck in her throat as she was staring into a pair of hauntingly beautiful blue eyes, then a strange sadistic smile with a hint of- were those dimples? Who was this guy?

"Hi. We're going for a ride! " That was all he said before the maniac took control of the car and went hauling ass out of the parking lot behind the sedan.

"Your not Xavier..."

"No, I'm Ambrose." He kept his hands on the steering wheel. "You saw what way Seth was going? He looked to her waiting for her to answer him.

"Seth? "

"Silver sedan, sweetheart. That's where we're going. When I get my hands on him. I'm gonna beat him within an inch of his life." Her silence had him looking over to her before laughing a little at the horrified look on Ava's face. "It's ok. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I only wanna get my hands on Seth." Ambrose eyed her down once more as he drove. "You called me Xavier earlier, you his girl?"

"NO! I was on a blind date that you just ruined!" Ava didn't mean to yell, but this Ambrose guy had just pissed her off, who steals a car with someone in it. This was some grand theft auto kinda shit. This guy was out of his mind. Silence filled the car as he was quiet for a moment. It kinda scared her. She really didn't know what this guy was gonna do next and ontop of that he was tapping the steering wheel as if he was listening to some kind of music in his head she wasn't privy to. Finally he would speak up.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this, I just want Seth Rollins. After that you can do whatever you wan-"

"What I want is for you to drop me off at the hotel right now!"

The car came to a halt on the side of the road when he pulled over staring a hole into Ava's face with those crazy eyes as if he were looking right through her. "Has anybody ever told you, you talk too much?!"

How dare he? This guy didn't know who he was talking to, but he was about to find out just who Ava Kingston was. "Has anybody ever told you, you need a tall steamy glass of shut the fuck up?!" She returned his icy gaze right back at him, and for a second she was scared until a slow smile formed on one side of his face.

"Actually yeah, I hear that all the time."

Ava couldn't help looking at him in disbelief as his words sunk in and she shook her head laughing. This guy was.. On a whole other level.

"See" He nudged her. "I got you to smile. "

What he had said that just to get her to smile. She had to admit that was one hell of a way to break the ice, but she wasn't going to let it work on her. Folding her arms over her chest she turned her head back toward the window. Ignoring him and trying not to let him realize he got the best of her.

"So you gonna tell me your name or what?" He asked with just a little bit too much enthusiasm for Ava. When she didn't speak he threw back his head in defeat and yelled. "Are you kidding me I go to all that trouble and you still won't give me your name." He started back up the car and pulled back onto the road. "Where are you Seth...?" He said after a long sigh.

Ava didn't wanna help this guy, but the quicker she helped him get what he wanted the quicker she would be able to get away from him. "Why is this Seth guy so important to you?"

Ambrose continued driving. He heard her but seemed like he was trying to find the right words to explain what he wanted to say. "Seth Rollins was like my brother. You could say Seth, myself and our good friend Roman were a team the best team pro wrestling has ever seen. Seth crushed all of that. He betrayed Roman and I... He tried to end my career."

Ava looked at him. "How?"

"By smashing my head through a pile of cinderblocks." He removed one hand from the wheel, leaned towards her and lifted his hair up revealing a cut along the right side of his forehead. Ava's heart sank as she saw the stitched up gash she tried to reach out and touch it but he lowered his hair and moved back away from her focusing again on the road. "Seth tried to cripple me, his only mistake was he didn't get the job done. Now it's my turn. "

Ava didn't know how to feel about that comment. She would probably be just as angry if she was betrayed by someone she loved and cared about as a brother or sister. She'd want revenge too, but to have them try to physically harm her... Well she got a little glimpse into the world of Ambrose. And suddenly she did want to help him. She tried to focus on just what area they were in. "Hey we're near the interstate, there's construction going on around there he might be stuck in traffic, it slows to a crawl around there. He'll have to go that way especially if he's trying to get to a hotel."

Ambrose looked to her and pointed. "That might be a good idea. It's a start, cause I got nothin.. where's that at?"

"Make a left at the next turn." Ava pointed out the direction and Ambrose hung a left it would take them a good five minutes to get on the road to the interstate, the street was totally backed up with cars just like she said. especially since there was a movie theater not far off from them. Ambrose tapped the steering wheel again

"How long is this gonna take?" His patience was definitely wearing thin.

"Not long if your looking for a silver sedan it's several cars ahead of us. " Ava didn't know if that was smart thinking on her part to say that or not, but she just wanted to go home. Ambrose stuck his head out of the driver's side window and indeed spotted the infamous silver sedan than again it could have been any sedan, but he wouldn't know unless he took a look for himself.

"Be right back" He said before opening the door and hustling out of the car faster than Ava could open her mouth.

"Oh shit." Was the only two words she could muster as Ambrose proceeded to yank out the guy driving the silver sedan through the window. He wasn't a huge guy. Actually he was built a lot like Ambrose. Only Ambrose had a lot more going for him in the package department with those biceps and the abs, the only thing that stuck out was his black latex clothing and the two toned dye job on his hair, black and blonde on a man... strange. Ava watched as Ambrose began to pummel this poor guy with fists and kicks until one of the drivers in another car decided to play good Samaritan and pull Ambrose off of the guy that she could only gather was Seth. The good Samaritan was a big guy. Six foot six, three hundred plus pounds all over Ambrose. And for some reason Ava just snapped.

It wasn't that she liked Ambrose not by a long shot, but there had to be a reason she was rushing from the car and jumped on this huge guy's back and dug her nails into his face. "You stay the fuck away from him!" Was that her screaming at the top of her lungs like some crazy woman. Yes it was her. Which left Ambrose mystified as he stood there. A huge shit-eating grin on his face. That was until the guy reached behind his back and grabbed Ava by her long brown hair and flipped her over him right onto her ass on the concrete. Ambrose was seeing red as he tackled the guy to the ground right infront of onlookers. He was just about to unleash a can of whoop ass on the three hundred pounder when the sound of a car revving up got his attention. He, Ava, and everyone else witnessed Seth Rollins drive over the curb and sidewalk to get onto the next street and speed off like a bat outta hell. Ava stood up dusting her jeans off as she looked to Ambrose . "We better get out of here. "

He looked to her and nodded while they rushed back to the car and he drove backwards and made a u-turn. Luckily no one had been behind them. "Damnit... That slippery little wetsuit bastard got away again. Fuuucck" Ambrose smacked the steering wheel. Leaving Ava to jump a little. It couldn't be that crucical could it. Her slight jump was witnessed out of the corner of Ambrose's eye as he glanced to her and smirked. It was slow deliberate and delicious as Ava realized those dimples of his weren't just for show they were weapons. Weapons that had her heart about to beat out of her chest as she looked away.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm looking at you like that cause your playing games. You won't tell me your name, but you were willing to play my ride or die chick back there. Jumpin on that guy's back and going to town. " He laughed.

"I only helped you cause I needed to get back to the arena. I don't wanna be anywhere near your looney tunes ass..."

Ambrose's smile faded, but only for a moment. "I only wanna wipe Seth Rollins from the face of the planet . That does not constitute as crazy" That lazy smirk returned. "Besides, the keys were in the car; you could have drove off and left me. Went back to the arena on your own. " His eyes widened at her as if he was asking now debunk that!

"I could have done that but it wouldn't be fair to you seeing as Seth Rollins is heading back to the arena it's where we should go." Ava could tell the look on Ambrose's face meant he didn't get what she was saying. "Rollins is going in a circle. I guarantee you he'll be back at the arena. "

"You think you know everything don't you... What if he isn't there what then? " He asked.

Ava didn't return his smart ass comment cause she knew Rollins had to go back to the arena Ambrose chased him off. But there was one thing she had to admit this was probably the most fun she had ever had in her life. No mom or Kofi to ruin it for her. Maybe Ambrose wasn't all that bad, she wondered if that was his first name. Kinda strange for someone to name their child Ambrose. She looked over at him this time really taking a good look. Damn for a white boy Ambrose had it going on. Beautiful blue eyes, that she bet probably looked gray or green in the sunlight, sandy brown hair that fell over his forehead and tucked just behind his ear, there was a little bit of stubble on his face which made her smile. She was never big on facial hair on a man, but on Ambrose it suited him. And don't get her started on those dimples. this man was a dangerous weapon of mass seduction. If you were into that sort of thing. With is blue jeans and white wife beater topped off with a leather jacket.

"Hey, you checking me out...?"

Ava panicked as she was brought out of her thoughts by Ambrose's raspy voice. Which sorta reminded her of rich chocolate with how deep it was. "No why would I be doing that. Your not even my type."

"Yeah right..." He said with just a little hint, no a lot of sarcasm. "Is it because I'm not the right skin tone... " That definitely got her attention as she focused those dark brown daggers in his direction. Ava didn't think of herself as racist or anything she just never found any guy of a different race who intrigued her enough... well until now. "Look, I may not be a college graduate, sweetheart, but I know when a woman is checking me out. Nothin for you to be ashamed of. I'm a good looking guy." Now that had Ava ready to double over laughing as she covered her mouth with Ambrose looking on and trying to keep his eyes on the road. "What. You think that's funny? You think it's a joke? He was trying to keep back his laughter as well. "Hey I'm not the one who almost got my ass cracked on the concrete trying to be Billy Badass out there." Ava couldn't hold it in anymore as she burst into laughter so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"I was trying to help you... " She said as she wiped her eyes finally coming down from her laughing high.

"I know." Ambrose said as he leaned in and whispered into her face. "And I loved every minute of it." That left Ava blushing while he smiled driving into the arena's parking lot.

And there it was Seth's silver sedan parked not even three spaces away from them. Ava looked over to Ambrose who shot her a thumb's up for her good detective work he was grabbing the door handle to get out when Ava grabbed his hand. "Where do you think your going?"

"I'm gonna go pummel Seth Rollins, why do you ask should I be doing something else this was fun but you know gotta go."

"You owe me a date." Ava said it just as smooth and easy as she folded one arm over the other. Leaving Ambrose to dry laugh at her. Where his mouth was opening like he was laughing but no sound came out.

"Are you serious. This from the woman who yells drop me off at the hotel... This from the woman who says I don't wanna be anywhere near your quote un quote looney tunes ass. Is this one of those times where you women say one thing but you mean another. Is that how this works?"

"I think it is" She said as she got out of the passenger side to walk around the car to Ambrose who was staring her down. "And this woman has a name. It's Ava. "

A smile began to form on Ambrose's face that widen at the mention of her name. "Ava and Ambrose that's a nice touch... Ok Ava you're on. I'm not doing anything tomorrow how about than. Only I get to choose the place. "

She nodded. "Ok fine with me."

They were interrupted by Kofi and Xavier rushing up with 3 police cops. "Ava are you ok? When Xavier told me he saw Dean Ambrose steal his car and you were in it we got scared."

"It was a kidnapping!" Xavier yelled out looking at Ambrose.

Ava thought to herself. "Dean Ambrose" That name definitely suited him. She meet Kofi and Xavier's worried faces with a smile. "I'm ok. Better than ok I'm great. I had a good time."

"You don't wanna press charges?" Xavier asked.

"Why would I do that. He brought me back so it's not kidnapping." Ava replied.

"Ava's right Xavier, just let it go..." Ambrose said as he tossed Xavier the keys. "Ava and I filled up the tank... at least I think we did or we could've went to Mc'Donalds. I don't remember. Either way you might wanna check the tank my man!" Ambrose yelled as he slapped xavier on the back and headed toward the locker rooms but not before shouting out. "See you tomorrow night Ava. Around 8. Same place. "

"7!" She would yell back earning another grin from Ambrose.

"Just can't stay away from me. Can you?" He said as he disappeared down the hall. Leaving Kofi to look at her dumbfounded.

"We have a date tomorrow. You said you wanted me to meet nice guys who I have stuff in common with, and I did... Just not the one you wanted for me... "

Kofi threw up his hands in defeat walking behind Ava and leaving Xavier in the parking lot. Thinking how in the hell was he gonna explain this to Aunt Dee.


	2. You're Taking Me Where!

**Chapter 2:**

You're taking me where?!

Half an hour left in the game and Ava was pacing her room. Clothes lay strewn all over her bed and carpeted floor. She believed she had just unpacked everything she had previously packed up two days ago for the move and all because she wanted to impress Ambrose, but nothing seemed to stand out or for that matter stand out to her. This seemed to be the perfect time for a girl to call in her besties for an audible.

"I think you should wear the orange shirt with the blue half jacket, Ava. Orange is so your color. Jessica spoke out first as Ava turned to her laptop looking at her two friends on the group chat. This was definitely going to be difficult.

Both of Ava's best friends were people she coincidently met through work. Ava had always kept to herself and stayed clear of people she really didn't know, but these two women just grew on her. Jessica probably knew her the shortest amount of time having met Ava at the hospital where they both were assigned they quickly became good friends, but the real one that took the cake was Keisha. She and Ava had been friends since they were in high school working their first job, well Ava's first job and Keisha's 4th.

"Girl don't you wear that shit! You're going out on a date not out to a picnic. I know you Ava, you wanna have your man's attention. I say throw on a tight white low cut crop top and short ass denim skirt with no panties. Once that man gets a whiff of your scent, he'll know you ain't playin."

"Keisha!" Ava's mouth was wide open as Jessica could be heard laughing her head off on the other side of the computer screen.

"Yeah that would definitely break the ice real quick, Keisha." Jessica commented rejoining the conversation. "Luckily my husband wasn't in the room to hear that."

"What?" Keisha replied. "If you want that man to come to dinner, then you need to have them titties standing up like they on a plate ready to be served for him to devour."

Ava covered her face and shook her head. "Keisha this is not hookers on holiday. I'm trying to impress him not make him think I'm easy."

"Come on, Ava. I thought you said you liked this guy. Trust me after he sees what all you have to offer. He ain't going no where. " Was Keisha's reply.

"Keisha, I am not dressing like that. Orange shirt and half jacket it is. "

"But, but. " Keisha tried to protest. "I'm tryin to get you laid girl how long has it been since you and Mr. Perfect broke up. "

"Thanks guys", Ava ignored her as she went to hang up the call. "Talk to you later I have to get ready for my date. " Jessica would wave goodbye while Keisha only pouted. Ava knew that wasn't the last she was gonna hear of Keisha butting into her sex life. Ava wasn't about to let her friends ruin this for her. She wasn't ready for another relationship, but there was just something about Dean that screamed he was special.

She would find out just how special when they both arrived at the parking lot of the arena around the same time. Ava couldn't help but smile at Dean's choice of attire: blue jeans, black t-shirt with some band's name written all across it, and a black leather jacket. He was consistent she'd give him that.

"Ambrose just how many pair of jeans do you have?" She asked on a whim.

"I have this motto sweetie, If it ain't broke don't try to fix it. I like to be comfortable. Comfortable makes for a happy Dean Ambrose."

Ava was grinning from ear to ear, she actually liked that answer. Honest and to the point.

"What about you I could say the same thing your not dressed to impress. Your in jeans too?" Maybe I should have worn a suit, and you could have worn one of those little black pencil skirts with a matching blazer."

"Shut up Ambrose, I'm not trying to go out looking like Men in Black on my first date."

He laughed as they walked to his car. "Actually this is our second date. Our first was a little impromptu, but I still think it was fun. Hey does that mean I get a kiss this time? " He would open the door for her.

Ava would wait until he got into the driver's seat and smiled. "No. Why would I do that."

He started the car and began driving. "I don't know. Maybe because it's the second date and normal women give a guy a kiss on the first date."

"Normal guys don't kidnap a woman in hot pursuit of their enemy and then later consider said kidnapping a date." she shot back at him.

"Ahhhhhh..." He groaned out loud. "Alleged... kidnapping... And I resent that. You could have left anytime you wanted doors weren't locked."

"And then what, go rolling out of a moving car, Dean..."

"Why not, I do it all the time. "

She was about to say something, but just closed her mouth. He was definitely not normal, and apparently neither was the place he was taking her cause as they pulled up into the establishment's parking lot. her eyes widened as she saw the neon sign blazing. Oh no he didn't.

"Oh hell to the nah! I'm not going in there!"

Dean smirked and opened the door getting out. Come on Ava it's not that bad I bet you'll have fun." He opened her door and practically pulled her out as she rolled her eyes in his direction.

"How can I have any fun in there?"

"Hey you agreed I could pick where we went to." Dean nodded his head at her almost as if the slight jedi mind trick was going to work on her.

"I didn't think you take me to a strip club."

"Strip clubs can be fun? Right? " He asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"There's something wrong with you," She answered. "I'm not going in there."

"Yes you are." He nodded to her.

"No, Dean. I'm not."

"Yes you are." He said calmly as Ava turned to head back to the car. He turned to follow her, and without warning hoisted her up and over his shoulders like some Neanderthal caveman.

"Ambrose! Put me down! I already told you I hate filthy strip clubs."

He would put her down alright, but only after they were in the club and he held onto her arm as they walked in. There was no cover, lucky them. As soon as Ava took a glance around at the place Dean no longer had to hold her against him as she gripped his jacket leaning in a little closer. She especially didn't like the way these men were looking at her, there was plenty of ass running around the club for them to not need to pay attention to her, but Dean's scent caressed her like a warm lover. Spicy and rich it just washed her over. She looked up at him and found him all smiles as he got them a booth away from the stage and signaled a waitress for a drink. Ava quickly let go of him and instead of sitting next to him she sat across from him arms folded angry as hell. Now that they were away from most of the people she could cop an attitude with him for bringing her here.

"Ava you want a drink?"

"No."

"What about a glass of water?"

"I said no Ambrose!" She yelled.

He grinned. "I just realized something about you. Normally you call me Dean, but when your angry, you call me Ambrose. I wonder which name you'd yell out during sex?" He trailed his tongue over his lips and stared at her for a moment.

The sexy little gesture caused a small pool to form right between Ava's legs. No she couldn't let him have his way. She had to show him she wouldn't stand for his little games and tricks. She crossed her legs as tight as she could and focused her stare on him. "Right now I'd like to call you asshole." She retorted then leaned over the table bridging the distance between them and whispered to him. "Your doing this to get a rise out of me. I know it, but it's not going to work. She countered that sassy tongue with a smile.

Intrigued Dean would meet her smile for smile as his drink was served. He would reach into his pocket and pay the waitress, but his eyes never left Ava It made her nervous as she fiddled with her ponytail and he smirked even wider as if he knew he was bothering her.

"I need to go to the bathroom" She would stand up and head that way, luckily she didn't bring a purse with her just a small wallet that carried her cell and money. She asked the waitress where the bathroom was and the girl pointed over to a corner that lead to a long corridor. Dean watched her get up and leave. His attention still on Ava until she disappeared around the corner.

Once away from the prying eyes of Ambrose she took out her wallet and retrieved her cell phone, first number she dialed was Jessica. Her sane best friend would pick up after 2 rings.

"Hey girl what's up don't tell me your date is over already?" Jessica laughed.

"No Jess you won't believe where he took me... A strip club we're in a filthy stank ass strip club." She pulled the phone away from her ear as she heard a loud thud pierce her eardrums. Moments later Jessica returned to the phone. A hint of amusement in her voice.

"Sorry Ava I fell out of my chair, he took you where? "

"You don't understand. We ARE in a strip club, right now. I can't believe it Jess, it's like he's trying to punish me or something what kind of a guy takes a girl to a strip club on a date. "

"Hmmm This sounds like Keisha territory. You sure you didn't dial me by mistake."

"Jess!" Ava pleaded with her. "I don't know if he's trying to punish me, or get a rise out of me or maybe... maybe he's trying to push me away and he just doesn't wanna hurt my feelings so he thought of this. "

"Ava. No. Don't you do that to yourself. You did that with Marcus and look where it left you second guessing yourself."

"But... Jess now that I'm thinking about it, I forced him into the date he didn't even ask me for it. This is his way of letting me know he isn't the guy for me. "

"Ava don't let it bother you. He's probably only having fun. You said the guy basically kidnapped you when you first met, he's a little odd doesn't mean he doesn't like you."

Maybe Jessica was right. This could be all in her head just her panicking cause Ambrose was different. She couldn't treat him like every other guy she met and dated before. He wasn't Marcus and that's what she liked the most about him. He was a breath of fresh air. Ava would peep around the corner to spot Dean sitting down at their table. He was enjoying his beer, which made her smile, until some blonde woman walked up and started holding him to a conversation. She barely had anything to cover her up just some little skimpy black skirt and a red tube top that reminded Ava of yellow caution tape. She held out a pen to Dean. Perhaps she was just a fan. Ava's eyes widened as the woman looked to be presenting her breasts for Ambrose to sign. Ava's left eye twitched. Uh uh...

"Jess call you back girl" She hung up on Jessica and stuffed her cell and wallet back into her back pocket as she made her way back to their table.

"Excuse me. " Ava placed herself between Dean and the woman's double d's. Ava knew fake when she saw it and this woman was all plastic. "Is there a reason you're hovering around my Man?" Dean was trying to interrupt probably to tell her the girl just wanted an autograph, but Ava held her index finger up to him cutting him off as he smiled and shrugged. Now was the perfect time to drink, so he grabbed his beer as he took a few gulps.

"I was only asking him for an autograph. I'm a fan honey. " The girl replied.

"No your trash, and I can spot women like you a mile away you want an autograph." She picked up the napkin Dean's drink was resting on and slid it in front of him. He laughed and scooped up the pen that was on the table and signed the napkin. As he was sliding it toward her Ava yanked it off the table and tossed it in the girl's face not caring if she caught it or not. "Don't come back, unless you want my autograph too. My size six and a half right across your ass. " Dean couldn't compose himself laughing as the fan walked away rolling her eyes and mumbling.

"She was just a fan Ava. As a Wrestler I do get that a lot. " He looked to her with a tilt of the head.

"What kind of fan asks you to sign her breasts? I'll tell you what kind. A skank." She folded her arms over her chest looking at his now forming smile. "You like women like that. "

He laughed holding up his hands to defend himself. "I didn't say that. Don't place this on me. You left me here to go jump on you're phone. Just who were you talking to? Xavier? Maybe Big E? I know their Kofi's buddies."

"What?" She looked at him dumbfounded. "I went to the bathroom."

"Yeah right. Do I look like I got stupid written all over my forehead." He pointed a finger at her before she could open her mouth. "Don't answer that. The point is you wouldn't even accept a glass of water, so what's to make me think you'd use the bathroom in this place?"

Ava narrowed her eyes. He had a point. She hated this place and couldn't wait until they left even looking around now this is not where she wanted to be and Dean was mocking her. The smile on his face let her know he was doing this to get a rise out of her, but for what.

He scrunched up his face as if he were reading her mind. "If you don't like it that much, Ava we'll leave... after I get my table dance. Hahahahahaha"

Oh that was it. Ava was tired of his smugness. He had been eating up the fact that she was uncomfortable here since they drove up into the parking lot. Not anymore. "You want a table dance?" She stood up and would walk away much to Dean's dismay. He called out to her.

"Ava, it was just a joke. We can go. Seriously I was just..." he spotted her pulling something out of her pocket and handing it to the DJ. She said something to him and he nodded. When she turned back around to face the table area suddenly the music changed. He heard No Doubt's "New" blasting loud from the speakers as Ava's hips slowly swung to the music as she came in his direction.

Ava used her chair as a step to climb up on their table. Her five foot three form catering to the music as the beat picked up. The lyrics reminded her so much of her and Dean's chaotic friendship. She bounced up and down on the table to the beat. Pulling off her jacket and tossing it at a grinning Dean. She couldn't believe she was doing this especially since it wasn't only Dean's attention she now had but several men in the room. Ava would feel mighty embarrassed if she slipped on the table rolled off and fell on her ass, but it was too late to stop this train now. She grinded her hips in a slow swirl coming down to rest on her knees in time with the bridge of the song. She pulled her hair out of the pony tail and whipped her long hair back and forth a few times. That grabbed a lot of cheers from the crowd, but the only man she wanted to impress was Ambrose.

Finally making eye contact with him she gripped the hem of her shirt and slowly teased him raising it up and letting him get a glimpse of her flat stomach. She timed the raising of her shirt and gyrating of her body with the music just until the tip of her shirt grazed the bottom of her bra. That allowed him to get a sneak peek at the black fabric of lace, before she let go of her shirt and the orange material covered her once again. She had already drowned out all the echoes of the voices in the background egging her on to undress.

There was only one pevert this show was destined for and he was right in front of her. Ava used the edge of the table to crawl toward Dean and slid right into his lap. An eager smile framed her face when she heard him swallow hard. Reaching out, her fingertips brushed along the stubble on his chin, as she came closer. Ava felt his skin hot and trembling underneath her touch and suddenly she wanted to taste him. Not leaving it to chance, she wanted Ambrose to know she was going to ruin him for other women. After she was done with him, she would be the only one he ever craved again. Dean was mesmerized when her tongue snaked out of her mouth to engage in it's own sensual dance along his cheek, jaw line and throat. His eyes closed as his breathing picked up, he tasted better than chocolate. This man was spicy, sweet and flavorful, and Ava couldn't get enough. When Dean's eyes opened he and she interlocked gazes, her lips were mere inches away from his. She could feel him breathing on her as that deep raspy voice that only he and she could hear pierced the silence between them. "Oh God... Ava please..."

Dean begging her to kiss him sent shivers all over her body, but she couldn't. Not here. She'd be damned if her first kiss with him would be associated with this place, The music had finally died and so did the moment. Ava pulled away to the ovation of the crowd, men tossed money in her direction as she slowly turned ready to slide off of Ambrose's lap, but suddenly Dean gripped her arms. Holding her in place. His eyes resembled the sea after a raging storm. A storm she had just caused within him. Ava's eyes widened as he leaned in closer, closer. She quickly shut her eyes bracing herself for the kiss. But it never came. Ava's eyes opened to gaze upon one of Dean's dimpled smiles. "I swear Ava. you're so vanilla." He laughed. Without thinking she punched him in the arm and got out of his lap like her ass was on fire. Grabbing her jacket off the table she headed for the door. "Ava! Wait!" He called to her. "You left your paycheck! " He laughed uncontrollably referring to all the singles and twenties that were on the table and floor for her.

When he caught up with her outside, he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. The look she shot him let him know she was about to give him the tongue lashing of a lifetime and then he turned the tables on her like he always did. Dean's hand fisted in her hair as he tilted her head upward and his mouth crashed down upon hers. Ava's body jolted to attention. No. Not like this she wasn't ready. He could have given her some kind of warning, but did love ever give anybody a warning. She tried to push away from him, gain some room, some perspective, but Ambrose wasn't having it. His arms only held her steadfast against his beating chest while he continued his assault on her mouth. His tongue parting open her mouth as he begin to shower her with a series of slow open mouthed french kisses that left Ava's legs weak as her tongue tried to keep up with him. She began to relax and just melted against him. Savoring in whatever it was he had decided to let take over him and share with her. Finally the kisses slowed as Dean stared into her glazed over eyes.

"One more..." He leaned in once more like a man possessed as he took her mouth again. This time the kisses would end with Dean's teeth gently nibbling and tugging along her bottom lip. When he finally stopped he pressed his mouth against her earlobe and whispered. "I hope you know, you got me rock hard right now."

She covered her face trying not to look down at his package which she so desperately wanted to do right now, but after that kiss. Those kisses, hell her body and emotions were all over the place. "Sorry, sorry I know I shouldn't have gotten mad and caused a scene in there."

Dean threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close against him while they walked to the car. "It's ok I'm finding out that your jealous and possessive... and I think I like it. Just a little bit." He held up his thumb and index finger making a gesture at just how much he was liking it.

"Oh just a little bit" She smiled as she copied him.

"Yeah long as you don't get clingy" He made a face where his eyes widened and then he rolled them at her.

"What happens if I get clingy?" She asked.

"Then I'm running for the hills like Seth Rollins!" He yelled out loud into the night.

"Then I'll just have to run you down with my car and drag your ass back. "

Dean shivered. "I love it, when you talk dirty to me."

End of Chapter 2

Next Chapter 3- "Oh, Seth's not so bad"


	3. Oh Seth's Not So Bad

**Author Note: I know this is a bit late, but here's my disclaimer and stuff. I own none of this. It's just a story. I love to write as I hope others love to read it. Quick warning there is foul language as well as extremely explicit sexual situations that may make people uncomfortable. It'll only get more graphic as the story continues. Unless you're into that sort of thing. :) I will also be throwing in some bonus chapters for my readers. A bit of a glimpse into the thoughts of the Lunatic Fringe. So, get to reading already! **

Chapter 3:

Oh, Seth's not so bad

"I'm hungry." Ava wasn't kidding all that goofing around with Dean left her stomach growling and she suddenly remembered she had skipped lunch today because she was so nervous about her date with Dean she couldn't eat anything.

He would stare back at her matching her sympathetic look. "Starving over here as well, but you know we could have eaten back in the club. They serve food in there you know." He smirked while grabbing her door handle and pulled it open for her.

"Eww, Ambrose, There is no way I am going to eat in a dirty ass strip club.

His smile widened as he closed her door and returned to the driver's seat ready to start up the car. He would turn to face her before doing so. "You know I only brought you here to get back at you for giving me such a hard time about your name, right?

From out of no where she punched him in the arm. "Dean you asshole." She knew there was something he was punishing her for. "You are so fucking petty."

"Oowww" He rubbed his right arm. "I should have probably warned you that's my middle name. Dean "so fucking petty" Ambrose."

"You're vindictive ass is gonna pay for that and I know just how." She smiled. "I think I want steak. No, lobster. No I want steak and lobster. Yeah, and a big ass baked potato with all the trimmings, and guess who's going to pay for it?"

Dean would scratch the back of his head as he started to drive. "I guess I deserved that huh, but you have to admit you had fun. I know you did. Especially on that table. By the way, can I request a private dance back at my hotel room? I'll pay whatever I have to for it. Long as I can touch the dancer during and after the performance." He grinned showing a hint of dimple.

Not the least bit amused, well slightly amused. Ava rolled her eyes in his direction. "Eh. Just drive you pervert. "

It didn't take them long to find a nice restaurant and be placed at a booth. As soon as they ordered. Dean was immediately recognized and people were walking up to their table asking for everything from autographs to pictures. Ava understood this was who Dean was and she looked on with admiration as he signed napkins, t-shirts, even hats and took goofy pictures with fans. Once the people died down. Dean saw to it that she was rewarded as he asked the waitress if they could be moved to a more secluded area one with a booth that faced away from the windows and front door.

Ava was pleased to know he at least wanted to spend some alone time with her, but something else was bothering her as well. All the stares she and Dean were getting. First she thought it was just cause Dean was a star so people were either in awe of him being there with a woman who wasn't, or they were just jealous, but when she noticed an old woman and man scowling at them. She couldn't help but feel maybe it was cause of the color of their skin. Of course she and Dean weren't the only interracial couple in the restaurant, but they were the only ones seated in this section. She stared back at the old woman who quickly turned her head when their eyes met.

Ava hated judgmental people, it irritated her. She looked over to see Dean staring her right in the face, so she tried her best to smile and reached for his hand under the table, but he would pull away which garnered a look of surprise from her until he placed his hand on top of the table and signaled for her to do the same. Dean would take that same hand she thought he refused and in front of everyone intertwined his fingers with hers. "You look at me Ava Kingston... I don't give a damn what other people think. Just you remember, I will never be ashamed of you. And I hope you're never ashamed to be seen with a man like me."

Ava closed her eyes trying to will back the tears that were threatening to emerge. Ava was never an emotional person, but for some reason this man sent her on an emotional roller coaster and she was loving every minute of it. She looked at him with teary eyes. "A man like you? Your a damn good man. Dean Ambrose."

"The best. " He said smiling as he brought their interlocked hands up to his lips and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"Yeah the best. " She whispered back. Luckily for her the food had arrived and she didn't have to say anything else that would further give away the fact that the eccentric Dean Ambrose was worming his way into her heart.

The food smelled as delicious as it tasted. Ava had gotten the filet mignon and lobster combo with baked potato while Ambrose had a huge porter house steak with mash potatoes and angel hair pasta. As they ate she thought it would be a good time to find out more about him. "So outside of wrestling what else is it you do, Mr. Ambrose?"

"Well Ms. Kingston. I don't do much else, the WWE is a full time job, 365 days a year, I'm always traveling. Of course some times I might get a week or so off. I get to come home and relax, but usually on those days I'm working out or just lounging around, trying to rest up for the next time I'm out on the road."

"You know Dean, you should give me your address I can drive over and take care of you, help you rest. On your off days." She winked mischievously.

"Really, I think that would be a long drive, Ava. "

"No, it won't. I'm going to be working for Kofi as his assistant. So I'll be moving to Tampa no problem. "

Dean's smile returned as he took another bite from his porter house. "That's cool and all, but I live in Vegas."

Her eyes widened as she dropped her fork and knife. She never thought about the fact that Dean might not live in Florida. She just figured since Kofi said the performance center and the developmental brand was there that most of the wrestlers lived in Florida. This was not good.

" Ava... Ava... You still with me?" Dean waved his hand in front of her face. "You ok?"

"Wow. Vegas." She tried to play it off, and put on a happy face, but Dean saw right through her.

"You're disappointed. " That raspy voice of his replied to her.

"Not necessarily disappointed. It's just I enjoy spending time with you. I figured I'd get to do it more often. I've never been in a rela- I mean I've never meet someone I've just been able to connect so easily with. I just didn't think it would end so quickly."

"Well it won't. We have live shows, like Raw, Smackdown, Main Event and Superstars. Then there are the house shows and Kofi and I wind up at a lot of those. If you're gonna be tailing him than you'll see me, we'll find a way. "

"You promise?" She asked with hope plastered all over her face.

"I promise." He kissed the top of her hand. Then signaled the waitress to bring them the check. By the time they left the restaurant Ava was on cloud nine as she was walking arm and arm with Ambrose to the car. "So what all does an assistant do anyway?" He asked.

"Well..." She thought about it for a moment. "I'll be kind of like a silent manager. I get his schedule go over his matches with him, buy the tickets. set up hotel rooms and transportation for him, and get his laundry and food as well I guess. You know the usual."

"So your going to be a glorified maid? Owwww. " He grabbed his arm as she punched him again.

"That's not funny Ambrose. I take my job seriously. So don't make fun of it. " She pouted which only caused Dean to break out in a smile along with a little laugh as he turned her to face him.

"Ok I'm sorry." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. "Forgive me. " She would grace him with a small smile in return and nodded her head.

Once they got back into the car Ava sighed happily. This has been such a good night, minus the trip to the strip club," She narrowed her eyes at him. "Which I won't forgive you for. Other than that, I don't want to go home. " She whined.

"Then don't let's just drive around aimlessly finding places to make out. "

Ava couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she thought about being alone in a secluded place with Ambrose, and his hands all over her, but the fact she and Kofi had an 8am flight to Tampa killed all of that joy. "I can't I have a flight to be on tomorrow so no. It's back to the arena to pick up my car. Then home. "

"I got a better idea. Why don't I just take you home? You can get someone to pick up your car later. "

Ava's smile rivaled that of the Cheshire Cat as she turned to Ambrose. "Now do you think I have stupid written on my forehead? And you're welcome to answer that. Cause the answer is, I don't. You think you're slick, Ambrose. The minute you take me home and drop me off it's gonna be. Cough, cough" She started to imitate his raspy voice as best she could. "Oh Ava, I'm really parched, do you think I could have a glass of water? Then it'll be. Well water is too bland you got a beer or some wine? Then, Oh I'm too tipsy to drive home. You wouldn't want me drinking and driving would you? Oowww the sofa's too hard. Can I sleep in the bed with you?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh at her little sly performance. "Oh Ava, my little chocolate goddess. You've got it all wrong. The sofa wouldn't even be an option. Once I'm in the door, I'm sleeping next to you." He nodded. "Believe that. Besides I know the real reason you don't want me in your house. You don't want me finding the clear heels and the body glitter you keep in your closet. "

"Ha ha. Back to the stripper jokes. You wish Ambrose. Just take me to my car. " She smiled. He would sway his head to the left and ignore her comment while he started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot of the restaurant and headed towards the arena.

Strangely they rode in silence, but it was a good silence. The kind where you didn't want to say anything to ruin the good vibe that you already had going on. Ava glanced over at Dean, blushing she could tell he was thinking of something, but what. She never knew with him and she believed that was part of his allure, he was unpredictable and she liked it.

Once they got to the arena he stopped in an empty parking space near her car. Ava reached to open the door, but it was locked. She turned to look at him. "Dean open the door-" Her words caught in her throat as Dean's stare penetrated her. It was that same look he had given her back at the strip club when he wouldn't let her out of his lap and it had her frozen in place. She was a little scared, but also excited. He moved closer on her side of the car and Ava finally found her voice and her movement as she pressed back against the window. "Dean I'm not kidding. Open the door. I have a fli-."

She never got a chance to finish that sentence as Dean shut her up with his tongue in her mouth. It flicked across her own while his hand reached down between them to grab her right hand and place it between his legs, letting her feel the hard bulge there. He would break the kiss to whisper into her ear. "You see what you do to me Ava." His tongue licked a trail along the side of her neck right behind her ear as he sucked and nibbled along her earlobe.

Ava knew she should probably stop this. Sex in his car wasn't exactly the way to go, and in such a public place like this, but goddamn if it didn't feel good. She couldn't beat the response she got from Ambrose when she let her hand explore the bulge in his jeans and he arched his hips up off the seat.

"Ooooh Ava. That feels sooo good." He moaned in her ear and it only fed the fire between them. After a moment Dean pulled away, leaning back into his seat where he would grab Ava around the hips. "Come here." He pulled her into his lap and began to pull off her jacket and shirt pausing a moment to stare at the beautiful mocha breasts in front of him encased in a black lace bra. He flicked his tongue over his lips then buried his head between those mounds kissing the top of her breasts as she reached down to unbuckle and unzip his pants. The sound of him being set free only added to the orchestra of moans and groans from the both of them filling Dean's car. Ambrose had pulled down her bra and already had one perky nipple in his mouth. His tongue lapped every inch of it and Ava shivered above him. She would run her fingers through his hair and grinded herself against his hard rod still within his boxers, but not for long. Dean would slide his hand down into her pants bypassing her lacy panties and letting his fingers explore her wetness as she cried out against him so loud he popped her nipple out of his mouth and smiled. "Hmmm looks like someone is all ready for me. "

"Yes, yes, Dean I am so ready. Please just take me." She called out to him. Her body was ready to explode and the man had barely touched her. She heard him laugh and it sent her body trembling all over to know he had such power over her and they barely knew each other. Ava placed her hands on each side of his face, to turn his head toward her. She wanted to look into those hauntingly beautiful eyes while he drove into her. Damn Ambrose for making her fall like this, damn him for being under her skin and damn him for...

"Hoooonk! Hoonnnk!"

A car had pulled up behind them and blasted its horn. Some people couldn't mind their own business. And just like that the spell was broken. Ava reacted more quickly than Ambrose did remembering her flight she unlocked the door and practically fell out of the driver's side trying to get on her shirt and get to her car. Ambrose violently hit the dashboard. "Fuck!" He leaned out of the open door Ava fled from and called out to the owner of the car that honked at them and gave the driver the finger. "Asshole!" The car honked again than went speeding out of the parking lot. Dean wanted to go chase the guy down and beat his ass, but he had more important things to attend to. "Ava!" He called out to her as she was about to get into her car. "This isn't over. " She turned back to face him and smiled to his surprise she walked back up to the car and looked to him with a smirk.

"I would hope not. " She said placing a kiss on his lips sweet and gentle before leaning over him to retrieve her jacket then heading back to her car.

Ambrose nibbled on the left corner of his bottom lip then smacked the dashboard again. "Damn! "

Ava woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. It had been over a week since she last saw Ambrose and her body was going through withdrawal if she ran out of batteries for her vibrator one more time she swore she was going to have to sign herself up for some kind of addiction course. "Ambrose Anonymous. " She laughed to herself, on another note her job working for Kofi wasn't so bad. She had met a few of the wrestlers and they were pretty friendly. Especially when they found out she was Kofi's cousin. Today she was suppose to be getting Kofi's schedule for this month and meeting with the seamstresses to go over a new outfit for Kofi. She also thought it might be a good time to talk to one of the heads of creative about getting Kofi another shot at the main event title. They had been talking about it for the last few days Kofi didn't think she could do it, but she planned on proving him wrong.

Nine thirty and she had already showered, brushed her teeth freshened up and applied her make up. She was in a black pencil skirt, white button down top and a red cashmere cardigan with matching heels . She opted to wear her hair up in a bun with small button black balled earrings to accentuate everything. She was out the door by ten and on her way to the performance center where creative had an office there. Once she got there it was almost eleven thirty right on time. To meet with Donna.

Ava knocked on the door and heard the sound of a woman's voice giving her permission to come in. She opened the door and walked in she noticed the woman behind the desk wasn't Donna. "I'm sorry. " Ava said. "I was looking for Donna Monroe."

The woman smiled to her. "Donna took an early lunch maybe I can help you, I'm Stephanie McMahon." She held out her hand to Ava who would shake it and return the woman's friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. McMahon. I'm Ava Kingston. I'm here to get Kofi's schedule for this month's shows.

"Oh yes, Donna said someone would be coming by to get a superstar's schedule but I didn't know you were related to him. " Stephanie handed her the brown envelope as Ava smiled.

"I know it's because I'm so beautiful and Kofi's kind of eh. I think he got all the athletic genes while I got everything else. Beauty and brains is a hell of a trade off. " She smiled as Stephanie answered her.

"I see what you mean, Donna told me you've only been here a week and you already want to know more about the business. "

"Well I'm my cousin's assistant I have to know everything there is to know about this business if I want to better serve him. That means knowing what's good for him even when he doesn't himself. "

Stephanie was intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"Well I just didn't come here to get Kofi's schedule I wanted to talk to Donna about seeing if creative could get Kofi a main event title shot."

Stephanie almost laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ava looked to the woman her left brow twitching.

"I'm sorry. Eva was it?"

"Ava... with an A."

"I have nothing against Kofi it's just, I don't think he's ready for that main event spotlight." Stephanie said seriously.

"How will you know if you don't try him out. You think everyone wants to see John Cena and Randy Orton battle it out for the title every week, why not throw some spice in there. He'll at least liven things up a little. I know Kofi can do it if you give him a chance."

"Ava, I don't think Kofi can compete in the high stake matches that make up the main event scene." Stephanie replied.

"So your telling me a four time Intercontinental champion, a three time United States champion and a three time tag team champion who I might add won it with three different men. Showing that no matter who he's teamed with he can get the job done doesn't deserve a push toward the main event? "

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Ava." Stephanie tried to explain, but Ava would cut her off.

"I know what you're trying to say Mrs. McMahon, you're saying that my cousin is only good enough for your Money in the bank matches and your Royal Rumbles where he can be a highlight and people cheer what amazing things he can do, but that's all he'll ever be good for. Well I think what you're saying is a load of bullshit. Have a nice day Mrs. McMahon. " Ava would walk out of the door then making sure not to at least slam it she took a deep breath she had just fussed at Kofi's boss. She didn't know what came over her, maybe she should go and apologize. She turned around and was about to knock back on the door again when she thought about it. She had only told the truth. These people didn't know what they had with her cousin Kofi. He was amazing. They just needed to open their eyes and see that. She pulled her hand away from the door and turned to walk away.

"Oowwww" Ava was knocked down onto the ground as a piercing pain surged along her forehead. She saw a hand reach out towards her.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry. Are you ok? Let me see your head." The man leaned in close his fingertips softly grazing the skin of her forehead feeling for any knots or bruising. "I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was go... ing." He smiled when he noticed she wasn't speaking back to him almost mesmerized by his face.

Ava was only entranced cause she was staring at a familiar face she never thought she would see. His blonde and black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and he was dressed in black slacks and a black button down long sleeve shirt. On the ground beside him was a beat up looking yellow brief case with the words "Money in the Bank" written on it. It was him. It was Seth Rollins, the man who tried to end Dean's career. Obviously he didn't recognize Ava. How could he, he was covering his head from a barrage of fists being planted on him by Dean and by the time she had gotten out of the car he was probably putting his silver sedan in gear and speeding off.

"Hey what's your name?" He asked. His fingertips gently brushed over her cheek as she snapped out of it.

"It's ok I'm fine. No harm done." she leaned over and grabbed the envelope and nodded to him as she stood and rushed past him like her ass was on fire leaving Seth to smile her wake.

You aren't even going to tell me your name huh? He called out smiling. He opened the door to the office where he had left Stephanie only moments ago. "I just ran into this girl. I mean literally ran into her. Knocked her down."

"Probably Ava Kingston." Stephanie retorted.

"Kingston as in Kofi Kingston. His wife? " Seth asked.

"No his cousin and she just gave me an earful on why Kofi should get a main event push. I haven't had anyone talk to me like that in a long time. " Stephanie said still remembering Ava's words. "But at least she has a head for business I'll give her that much."

Seth smiled. "So she impressed you? "

"It was like talking to Paul Heyman in a skirt. I couldn't get a word in edgewise. Then she makes her dramatic exit. "

Seth laughed. "Hmmmm Ava Kingston. Hahahahaha. "

Ava was suppose to be meeting Kofi in the performance center's training room. She would find him in the Aerial ring. Good thing he was in the middle of a set with one of the Nxt rookies she had met a few days ago. Ava didn't know how to tell Kofi she probably lost him his job. So she just waited until he was done. He smiled looking to her. "Wanna get in here?"

"Oh hell to the no. That shit looks dangerous. You stick to flying through the air, I'll just stick to looking fly. "

Kofi laughed. "Ok cus so how did it go? Your talk with Donna. "

"Ummm, Donna wasn't there, but you know who was? " She said with a hint of sadness.

"Who?" Kofi asked.

"Stephanie McMahon..." She replied with a frown and Kofi took one look at her face and his smile soured.

"Ava, what did you say?"

"I just told her you deserve to be in the main event scene, albeit I said it a little forcefully."

"Ava..."

"Ok I might have lost you your job by mouthing off to your boss. "

"Wow thanks a lot cus." Kofi sighed. "I give you a job working for me, and you help me lose mine."

"Come on, Kofi. I'll buy you lunch and we can figure out how to beg for your job back. I'll say it was all my fault you didn't have anything to do with it. I work for you I don't work for her so she can't take it out on you. Can she?"

"She's Stephanie McMahon. She can do whatever she wants." Kofi said. "But you're right apologizing might be our best bet. Let me go shower and change and I'll be back." Kofi got out of the Aerial ring and grabbed his towel and water bottle then headed to the back. Ava took a good look around at all of the different rings in the training room. The performance center was huge she could see how some people got lost in this place.

She remembered when she first got here she was looking for the bathroom and winded up in the Medical Therapy wing. That reminded her, her forehead still throbbed. She rubbed it. Hopefully a bump wouldn't form. Ava jumped as something cool pressed against her cheek. She turned to her right and saw an ice cold Pepsi in her face.

"Place that against your forehead, it'll take away some of the swelling and pain. " A familiar voice said.

Ava took the soda and looked to Seth as he smiled. "Thank you. " She rubbed the icy can against her forehead. He was right. The pain was instantly melting away. She sighed contently while he looked at the ring she was standing in front of.

"You here to learn?" He asked.

"Oh no, no, no. This highflying stuff that's Kofi's territory. I'm more the brains of the family."

Seth laughed and his smile was infectious as it had Ava smiling as well. "So I heard. When I ran into Stephanie McMahon." Her smile faded.

"So I did lose Kofi his job."

"Quite the opposite." Seth interjected as he looked down at her. Ava glanced over to him wondering what he was talking about. Seth stood about six foot one. Looking like he stepped out of a GQ magazine. Accept for that hair. "She was actually impressed with your argument for your cousin, Kofi. I haven't heard her praise someone like that in a long time. "

"Really?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah really."

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" She screamed and jumped up and down causing Seth and a few others to turn toward her. His eyes widening in question. "Sorry I'm just really happy" She said to him. "I thought I lost Kofi his job."

"Well obviously you didn't" Seth said smiling at her enthusiasm. That was around the same time Kofi would walk up and join them.

"Seth Rollins. " He said eyeing Seth up and down with an unsavory stare as if he was sizing Seth up.

"Kofi Kingston." Seth retorted as he shot Kofi the same look in return.

"You got some explanation as to why you're hovering around my cousin?" He stood toe to toe with Seth, getting up in his face. though Seth was a little taller.

Ava quickly got in between them to break this up before it even got started. "Squash it gentlemen, squash it. " She would turn to Kofi. "Chill ok. He was just telling me that Stephanie McMahon actually liked my forward way of thinking so your job isn't in jeopardy. " Seth would nod slow in agreement.

Kofi looked between them both than back to his cousin. "Well I guess that's good to hear. We shouldn't kill the messenger."

"That's right." Ava said "We should be celebrating, so now I think it's you who should be treating me to lunch cause I just made you look hella good. "

Kofi laughed. "You never get tired of turning the tables on me do you?"

"Of course not". She smiled as Kofi turned around and walked away first. Ava took this time to turn and face Seth. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you, Mr. Rollins. For the soda and the heads up. "

"Please." Seth smiled. "Call me Seth. No need to be formal. I'm sure we'll run into each other all the time, no reason why we shouldn't be friends. "

Ava could think of one huge reason they couldn't be friends and that was cause of a six foot four, blue eyed smooth talker who'd probably lose all the rest of the marbles he had, if he found out Seth Rollins was within two feet of Ava. This little chance meeting was probably best kept under wraps for now. She would merely nod her head and turned to go join Kofi with her soda in hand while Seth smiled watching her walk away. Once she got out of the training room and around the corner Kofi was waiting for her.

"First Dean Ambrose, now Seth Rollins? Ava are you asking for trouble?" He said as they walked down the corridor.

"No I'm not. Seth Rollins just popped up. I bumped into him leaving Donna's office and he isn't so bad. I know he and Dean don't see eye to eye, but frankly after meeting him aside from what he did to Dean. I don't see why I should have a reason to hate him. '

"Frankly, I don't see why you even like Dean Ambrose. " Kofi replied.

Ava nudged Kofi. "That's cause Dean's got Swagger, with a capital S. Boy can set a room on fire just by walking into it. "

Kofi rolled his eyes. "Ava kill it with the PR for Ambrose. I know your into the guy. We got a house show coming up in Dallas this weekend I think he's going to be there. I saw it on the schedule you gave me." He was holding it up in his hand as Ava yanked it away and looked over it indeed Ambrose was scheduled to appear in the main events over the weekend. Kofi shook his head as Ava smiled uncontrollably. Finally she was going to get her hands on Ambrose and this time she wasn't planning on running away. "I don't like that look in your eye. " Kofi said.

"That's because I have a plan. " Ava handed him back the schedule as Kofi smacked his forehead.

"Oh no. Here we go again... " He said shaking his head as they walked out of the performance center and into the parking lot.

Next Chapter 4:

"What it's for Charity?"


	4. What? It's For Charity!

**Author Note: Warning! Extremely hot and explicit Ambrose and Ava scenes in this chapter not for the casual Ambrose fan. **

Chapter 4:

What? It's For Charity!

Closing the last suitcase Ava let Kofi take it out to the car. In less than 24 hours she would be in Dallas and hopefully in the arms of the man she had come to love, Dean Ambrose. Ava had been waiting all week for this trip. She and Kofi were just about to leave her apartment when her phone began to ring.

Ava thought about not answering it, but something nagged at her. She wouldn't call it OCD, but if she didn't answer this call it would bug her all day. So she called out to Kofi. "I'll meet you outside." Then she would pick up the phone and answer. "Hello? "

"Ava, Hi it's Donna."

Ava was surprised to hear Donna Monroe on the other line, suddenly Ava had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach maybe Stephanie McMahon had changed her mind and decided to have her barred from the performance center. Her voice became a little shaky. "Heee..y Donna. What's going on?"

"I know you were just about to leave for the show in Dallas, but I just got off the phone with Stephanie McMahon and she wanted me to call you. It just so happens that the WWE is planning on working with Feeding America this year. We have a charity event coming up and Stephanie was wondering if you would be interested in helping me head the event next week."

Ava's mouth dropped open. An opportunity like this didn't come around everyday. A chance to show creative and Stephanie McMahon that she could be trusted and do a good job was priceless. Her thoughts were racing. She couldn't miss out on Dean this weekend, but this chance could not only help her, but Kofi as well. What was she going to do?

"So what do you say, Ava?" Donna asked.

The house show had been amazing fans were still chanting Ambrose's name as he stepped behind the black curtains and walked backstage. He felt good he always got hyped during these shows they were much more energized than the live shows. But damn if his back and ribs weren't hurting like hell. It didn't matter though he only had one thing on his mind, and as he scanned the backstage areas and the locker rooms panic was starting to set in. He relaxed only a little when he spotted and approached a black man in the locker room unlacing his lime green boots. "Kofi?"

Kofi Kingston glanced up at the man before him and frowned. "Ambrose."

Dean took one look at Kofi's face and rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this crap. He had just dealt with The Authority and now he had to deal with Kofi's attitude as well. "Look man, let's just spare each other the formalities. Where's Ava?"

Kofi would laugh at Ambrose. "Oh so that's it. You're here for Ava?"

Dean sneered at him. What the fuck was this 20 questions? "What, you think I'm here for you. Of course I'm here for Ava. Why wouldn't I be? Speaking of which I haven't seen her all day."

"And you won't cause she's not here." Kofi replied to Ambrose's blank face.

Ambrose's tongue trailed over his bottom lip. "What do you mean she's not here. You're here? Didn't she see the schedule, didn't she know I was going to be here?

Kofi stood up. "Ambrose, get over yourself. There are other more important things than you. Ava got offered a chance to work with Donna and Stephanie McMahon on some fundraiser."

Dean arched a brow. "So she's working for Stephanie McMahon? Heh nice joke, Kofi, but really where is she?"

"It's no joke, Dean. You don't see her here do you?"

Dean thought for a moment. He guessed Kofi really was telling the truth. He nibbled on the left corner of his bottom lip before answering Kofi. "Fine. Give me her number then. I should have gotten it before I left Boston, but I wasn't thinking."

Kofi would arch an eyebrow as he came closer and would get into Dean's face shaking his head. "No. There's no way in hell I'm giving you my cousin's number, so you can ruin her life. You might have Ava fooled, but I know exactly what you are Dean Ambrose and I'm not gonna let you hurt her. "

Dean would bring his left hand up across his chest and tapped his fingertips across it. It was a nervous habit he couldn't seem to break, but it also helped to keep him calm as he tried the best he could to form his next sentence without losing it. "Kofi... I know your still a little bitter about me bustin' your ass for the U.S. title a while back, but make no mistake. I got no problem bustin' your ass if you come in between me and Ava. Now give me her number."

Ava was in her hotel room sitting down on her bed a slew of manilla folders scattered all around her. She was trying to concentrate on her work, but her thoughts kept wandering back to Dallas and what she was probably missing out on. Damn it why did life have to be so hard, how come she couldn't go to Dallas and work on this project. It wasn't fair. The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. Ava would pick up the cell and stare at the number. She didn't recognize it. Though once she thought about it, It actually could have been Kofi just calling from his hotel. She did ask him to call her after the show, but only cause she wanted to ask questions about Ambrose.

"Hey, cuz how was the show?" She answered.

"Is that how you answer the man you haven't seen in almost two weeks. Hey cuz?"

A huge grin formed on Ava's face that she just couldn't get rid of at the sound of that sexy raspy voice. "AIEEEEEKKKk!" She screamed so loud Dean had to pull the phone away from his ear. "Ambrose! How did you get my number, not that I'm complaining?

"How do you think? I had to bust Kofi's chops. Which wasn't easy I might add, but I missed you... I don't like not getting what I want, Ava. And what I want right now, mmmmm, is you. "

Ava just leaned back with the phone to her ear and just melted against the bed. She was long since wondering if Dean actually gave a thought or care about her, or if she was just one of the many women he met, flirted with and forgot about the next day, he hadn't even asked for her number, but here he was calling and charming her. She was a glutton for punishment as she decided to press him a little further. "Oh is that right. Please Ambrose, I bet you use that line on every girl you meet. "

"You know that's not true Ava, you're different, there's something about you. I can't explain it. It's like you remind me a lot of myself. You don't shy away from anything, you meet obstacles head on. You're a fighter. And damn if that isn't a turn on."

"Well thank you for saying that Amb- " He would interrupt her.

"You know I'm pissed at you right? You should have been here in Dallas. I shouldn't be talking to you over the phone right now. We should be face to face. I should be running my fingers through that silky raven hair of yours. My tongue tasting your chocolate flesh, licking every inch of you until your screaming my name. Are you a screamer, Ava?" He thought about it for a moment. "Yeah you're a screamer."

"Ambrose." She laughed. "I know I should have been in Dallas, but I couldn't pass up this chance. Working with Donna and Stephanie will give me a chance to earn their trust especially when it comes to creative. If this fundraiser is a success. I might be able to write my own ticket. Who knows I might be able to even get you a match for the title?

"Hahahahaha." The sound of Dean's giddy laugh had her grinning herself. "One thing you should know about me Ava, is everything I have I earned with my own two hands, clawing, scraping, I don't like being given anything. So no thank you. "

She could respect that. Somehow she knew Dean was a man who wouldn't accept something being dropped in his lap like that, he liked to work for what he got and his little speech only made her love him even more. "So guess where I am?" She asked.

"Mmmmm don't know." He replied. " But I'd love if you were here with me. "

"I'm in Vegas!" She screamed.

"What?!" A hint of shock in his voice.

"The fundraiser I'm working on is for the charity, Feeding America. Their having the event in Vegas, so when you get back Friday, we can meet up face to face. "

She heard Dean laugh a little. "That's awesome, finally. "

"And best of all, you can come to the event, you can be my date." She said. Now that got a pause from Dean as she was met with silence. "Dean... Dean?"

"I'm all cool for meeting you in Vegas when I get done with the shows, Ava, but dressing up in some monkey suit. Just to be walking around kissing the asses of people who have probably never been hungry a day in their lives just to make themselves look good I'm not gonna do it. "

Now it was Ava's turn to be silent for a moment. Did he just say that? Did he just call her an ass kisser? She had to calm down. "Dean I know, I don't know you very well, but obviously you don't like being around a lot of people like that, but I'm just asking you to be there for me. Support me. Don't just throw this out the window because you don't want to be made to feel uncomfortable for a few hours. How do you think I feel? I am going to be surrounded by people I don't know. And I'm not there to kiss someone's ass I'm there to support a cause."

"I see what your saying Ava, but I'm not going to be a stooge of The Authority, it's a good cause it is. But I just can't do it."

"Stooge, you think I'm a stooge?"

"Ava, no I didn't mean it to come out like that. You don't know The Authority like I do. Stephanie McMahon is just going to use you like she does everyone else."

"You think I'm not smart enough to take care of myself." She sighed suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. "I'm actually pretty tired, I'm just going to get some sleep. Goodnight Ambrose. " She hung up before he could say another word. "

Dean cursed as he tried to call her back. He didn't mean any of that to sound like it did, he just didn't trust The Authority and didn't want to go to their little party. That was all. This was not how he pictured their first phone conversation ending. He thought they'd be having phone sex by now. Shows what he knew about women. One wrong move and he was in the "Fuck I blew it zone" of their relationship. He tried to call her once more, but she still wasn't answering. Maybe she just needed time to cool off. He'd try again tomorrow.

Friday night came by like a whirlwind and Ava still hadn't talked to Ambrose since Saturday night. She was still too angry to face him. Burying herself in work with the fundraiser had seemed to be the best way to keep her mind off of him. She had also been ignoring his calls all week. All she wanted was a little support and he... Men, they only cared about what was important to them, well what about what was important to her? She couldn't let that bother her, she was punishing him enough by not talking to him and next time she saw him; she'd give him a piece of her mind. She was putting the final touches on her make up and looked at herself in the mirror. She hoped the dress was appropriate for this fundraiser.

The dress looked beautiful on Ava. She had to admit the sales girl did her job. It was a sleeveless white dress with pastel yellow flowered accents and a pastel yellow silk sash that cinched at the small of her waist giving way to the short full tulle skirt with a flutter hemline. Only problem was it was a bit short, hell it was a lot of short. Ava had only asked it be taken up a few inches. Apparently someone got the wrong memo because it looked like they took it up a lot more than that, she could feel air on her ass and she was sure if she bent over she'd give everyone a lovely view. She'd just have to be careful tonight not to do any unnecessary moving around. Ava gathered her hair into a bun and pinned it down. A few curls framing her elegant face along with some pearl drop earrings and a simple chained necklace with one pastel yellow rose on it finished off her ensemble as she grabbed her room key and pocket book then called for a taxi.

Ava felt so out of place for two reasons. None of them had to deal with her being black thank God. There were tons of other minorities at the event, so kudos for that. No, she felt out of place because one, she didn't have a date and two, it appeared every man in the room was eyeing her down like a piece of meat. Maybe it was just her being self conscious about the length of her skirt. Either way she wanted to run out of there.

"Ava? Wow you look beautiful. " Ava turned around at the sound of the friendly female voice to see Stephanie McMahon of a flute of champagne in her hand. "I love what you and Donna have done with the decorations this place looks amazing. We've been getting compliments all night."

Ava would return Stephanie's smile and pleasant hug. "Thank you Mrs. McMahon. I really appreciate you thinking about me and offering me a chance to help out with Feeding America. "

Stephanie smiled. "No problem, when I first met you I knew you were a head strong woman capable of doing anything. I heard from Donna you wanted to make a speech."

Ava's eyes widened as she playfully rolled her eyes at Stephanie. "More like Donna volunteered me to make a speech so she didn't have to." She laughed and Stephanie joined her.

"That sounds just like Donna. Come on I want you to meet some people." Stephanie said as she walked Ava around the ballroom for the next forty minutes introducing her to everyone from writers to millionaires to wrestlers who came to the event. After that time Ava head was spinning. She realized just how much she stuck out like a sore thumb Stephanie had finally abandoned her and Ava didn't know whether to be happy about that or sad until she felt a hand brush her shoulder.

"Hey you. You look stunning in that dress. " Ava turned around to see Seth Rollins standing behind her with a smile on his face she was just so happy to see someone she knew she hugged him. Seth's smile got even wider after that.

"Seth. What are you doing here? " She was surprised. When Dean turned her down to be her date she asked Kofi if he could fill in but he already told her he had plans. So it looked like fate was stepping in, she wouldn't have to be here all by herself for the rest of the evening.

"Well I am part of The Authority so I do attend some of the events and when Donna told me you would be here I just had to come."

"Thank you for supporting us, it means a lot. And thank you for the compliment." She wished she wasn't feeling every breeze in the room on her ass. Not to mention the stares, but Seth being here seemed to make up for it.

"So?" Seth asked. "What does this man have to do to get a dance with you before you make your big speech and then all of the guys in the room come clambering for a go around the room with you.

Ava laughed. Seth could be charming when he wanted to be, she had to give him that, only thing was he wasn't the guy she wanted to be clambering for her, but he was sweet and he deserved her attention not her being distracted so she returned his smile. "All he has to do is ask?"

Seth nodded and bowed his head to her in an old fashioned way and reached out for her hand. "Excuse me, Ms., but may I have this dance?"

Ava nodded and took his hand as Seth lead her out to the dance floor. "Yes you may." Seth was all gentleman as he had one of her hands in his and his other hand gingerly on her hip. They swayed to the sound of "Vivaldi's Four Seasons, Autumn" as Seth smirked at her nervous grin.

"You know, I think your speech is going to be wonderful everyone is going to love you." He spun her around and in perfect manner brought her right back to face him.

"God, how do you do that... You just look at me and you can read my mind. I'm freaking out, Seth." She tried to smile but she was being honest she'd spoken at gradations, dinners, birthdays those sort of things never an event like this with so many people.

"Just breathe, relax ok. You'll do great, Ava. I promise and if you want afterward. I'll take you for ice cream." He laughed a little.

Ava couldn't help staring at Seth's little gap in between his teeth. It was more pronounced when he laughed. It was adorable. "Ok, I'll think about the ice cream." Who was she kidding. After tonight she was definitely going to say yes to ice cream. Then maybe she'd call Dean. She did miss him.

The music ended and everyone clapped she and Seth both noticed Donna waving to her by the podium at the front of the room. Seth gently rubbed the small of her back and leaned in whispering into her ear. "You'll be fine. Go up there and show them how great you are. "

She would look over to him and take a deep breath before smiling again and mouthing the words. "Thank you, Seth." She headed through the crowd still amongst stares and right up to the podium.

"You ready?" Donna asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied. Donna would signal the spotlight as she talked about how lovely the event was and introduced Ava as the young lady who helped her set up the event and then it was Ava's turn. She stepped up on the stage in front of the podium and took the microphone from Donna She gave one last look to Seth who was smiling at her and nodded. "Just breathe" She whispered to herself before scanning the room, all eyes were on her.

"When I was a little girl, my father always asked me what do you want to be when you grow up." She smiled as she thought back to her father, She pushed away unwanted thoughts of the moment he disappeared out of her life and continued her speech. "I was only four so I said what any little girl would say. "I want to be a princess, daddy. So I can help people." She got a few laughs from the crowd as she continued. "Then when I was eleven he asked me again. "What do you want to be? By then I had grown out of being the little girl with big fantasies and I answered. A teacher, because I want to help people. My dad would only smile and say of course you do. That's my little girl, but at sixteen I wasn't so little anymore and I knew exactly what I wanted to be so when he asked I was ready with a question of my own. A nurse, that's what I wanted to be, and why because I wanted to help people. After he nodded his head and smiled I sprung my question on him. Why do you ask me all the time what I want to be, dad, it's kind of annoying." She scored more laughs from the crowd. "But I never forgot what he said to me that day. He said. As you get older, Ava your definition of who you want to be and what you believe in changes, but I noticed you haven't changed much at all. You still want to devote your life to helping others. And he was right. "

"I'm here today, we are all here today because we believe in something other than ourselves, we have evolved from the princesses and knights, the cowboys and Indians to people who just want to help make this a better place. Be it through this charity or just walking out your front-" Ava's eyes froze as she glimpsed the figure standing near the double doors of the entrance staring her down with those sapphire looking eyes. He was in a black suit with a blue shirt and tie that matched his eyes perfectly. That messy sand brown hair of his was slicked back against his head making him look like a very dangerous 007. Goddamn Ambrose cleaned up good. Ava almost couldn't breath as she continued her speech. "Door and dropping something in the guy's cup who's less fortunate than you. Feeding America is about us stepping up and-" He was coming closer, his eyes focused on her like weapons and if she could read one thing across his silent face. It was the words "I am pissed." She wanted to run she wanted to hide, anything but face the man who was pacing the floor like a wild predator. She spoke up into the microphone continuing her speech. "Becoming the people we always wanted to be the people we know we can be. You don't have to be a hero with an ability to write a check with a whole lot of zeroes." That got another laugh from the crowd as well. "You just have to be someone who cares enough to give what you can. Be it money, your time, donating food, or even turning your own home into a soup kitchen. We can change what others believe and what we believe in. We can end hunger. We all just have to take that first step and help." Her eyes focused again on Ambrose as Donna, Stephanie and the others clapped Ava nodded her head as Donna introduced her again and the crowd gave her a standing ovation.

When she returned to the group on stage, Stephanie would give her a hug while Donna introduced the next volunteer speaker. "I think I need a drink. " She whispered to Stephanie.

"Go on you deserve it." Stephanie replied, smiling as Ava walked off.

Ava stepped down from the stage and hurried to the buffet table where she grabbed 2 flutes of champagne and downed them both, her body was trembling and she felt sick like she didn't think she would be able to keep anything down if she ate. This had to be nerves, why was she so scared, it was just Dean. She had to face him head on that's what she had to do. She turned around and came face to chest with Dean. Her eyes looked up to stare into his. "Dean you came... I thought you said you hated-"

Completely silent Dean suddenly grabbed her arm tightly and walked her out of the double doors at the back of the venue. They walked out into a dimly lit corridor. Not answering when she tried to speak to him, he continued down the hallway until they came to a dark alcove along the hall where they were all alone. He pressed her into the small space and just stared at her, his eyes traveling over every inch of her body especially her exposed legs. Which had Ava trembling even more. She knew he was angry. Angry with her.

"Dean I...-"

"If there's one thing I hate." He whispered to her. "It's being ignored. You wouldn't answer my calls. Not my texts, nothing. Then I find you here dancing with... Seth... Rollins... In this dress with your ass all hanging out.. Well now you're going to listen to me." Ava knew she was going to get an earful she had never seen Dean this angry before, but part of her was actually happy he came.

"I'm list-" Dean's mouth cut her off as he pressed his lips to her own sucking the life right out of her and leaving her breathless. Wow did this man know how to kiss. He parted open her mouth even more as he sucked on her tongue rendering her body useless while she just softened against him. Her eyes glazed over with lust as he broke the kiss slowly and pressed his forehead down against her own, her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He said. And Ava's eyes widened. "You were right, I should have been here from the get go. I should be supporting you. What's important to you should be important to me as well. I apologize, Ava. Just... You can't ignore me. I won't stand for it." He released his powerful caress from her face, and was lowering to his knees before her Ava was still a bit under his spell until she felt the cool breeze of air along her upper thighs and panties she looked down to see Dean's head buried under her dress.

"Dean, no you can't do that here." She would pat him on the back trying to stop him, but she only felt him sliding the seat of her panties to the side as his fingers brushed along her wet mound and she cried out for him. "Ahhhh, Dean stop what if someone, mmmmmm, sees us."

Dean suddenly looked up at her from under her skirt and their eyes meet his stare was chilling, but his words lit a fire in the pit of her stomach that instantly sent her thighs quivering and her body aching with want. "You think I give a damn who sees us, You belong to me Ava. I think I'm going to have to prove that, tonight." With that he buried his head between her legs again only this time the tip of his tongue found it way against her clit as it flicked against the pink muscle and Ava squirmed above him. Dean wasn't letting her get away this time as he placed her legs over his shoulders and started to stand up. Ava's body rose off the ground and up against the wall. She was so high in the air, only his mouth and the wall holding her up, as her hands fisted in his hair and her shoes toppled to the floor below.

"Oh god... mmmpphh Ambrose" She called out his name. Her skin felt so hot and tight she just wished he would rip the dress off of her right there. But her eyes shot open and she began sucking in deep breaths trying to get in air and quickly grinded her hips against his mouth when he started sucking on her clit and his tongue would swirl around it making it swell and making Ava lose control. Her head whipped from left to right and she pulled at his hair. It only seemed to spur Dean on as his tongue moved like a piston set on super speed. "OOoooh Fuck, fuck you're gonna mak-" Her words got died out, when her eyes slammed shut and tears streamed down the sides of her face. Her mouth was open but nothing was coming out nothing coherent that is. Her body jerked and trembled as Dean lapped up the rest of her juices that were now leaking down her quivering thighs.

Ava's body had lost all movement from the power of her orgasm and Dean would step back away from the wall, wiping his mouth on his jacket sleeve and catching her limp body with one arm as she slid down the wall. He looked down at her and brushed her wild hair away from her face. "You belong to me, Ava." He whispered. "Don't you ever forget that." She couldn't even walk let alone answer him, so he scooped her up in his arms and grabbed her shoes, carrying her out of the back exit of the venue and away from prying eyes to his car. He wasn't done with Ava not by a long shot, and well they were in Vegas.

Ava's body was still feeling the after effects of her orgasm when she glanced to Dean his eyes were facing front and he was driving like a bat out of hell. He must have ran every red light they came across. She was surprised they hadn't gotten pulled over by a cop, for exceeding the speed limit. But one look between Dean's legs and she realized why he was speeding he was hard extremely hard and just seeing him like that only excited her more because she knew what was coming. What she had been waiting for, for almost 2 weeks. Dean making her his, again. She couldn't fight the smile that was spreading across her face.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked. Oh God she had it bad. Just the sound of his voice had her body pulling taunt like a string being tightened on an instrument. And she just wanted him to pluck her. Dean loved to tease her and this moment would be no different as he finally drove the speed limit only so he could lean over and whisper into her ear. "I am gonna fuck you so good..." He pulled away and sped up once again leaving Ava shaking all over with anticipation. Their eyes interlocking for a moment was the only other thing that needed to be said. Long as she understood she was about to get it and oh God if she didn't want it. Every inch of it.

They managed to make it to Dean's place without crashing or getting pulled over, and she got out of the car to meet him beside the door. He gripped the back of her neck playfully and handed her the keys. Ava would smirk using his keys to open the door and walk inside first. They were in what looked like a hallway. Dean tightened his grip and pulled her back against him that bulge in his pants rubbing up against her backside. "Where do you think you're going? " He asked her.

"The bedroom." She answered. She wiggled her ass against him as she heard him laugh out loud from her answer.

"Uh Uh Not tonight. Right here right now." He turned her around and pressed her back against the wall. His mouth capturing her own in a passionate kiss while Ava's hands frantically went to Dean's jacket. Desperately she gripped at it, yanking it down around his arms. then pulling at his tie and tearing open his shirt to reveal his muscular chest with a few light scars and just a hint of hair dusted across his pecs. She pulled him free of the jacket and shirt, tossing them to the ground and would break the kiss to trail her tongue along the few scars on his chest eliciting a heavy groan from Dean. Her thighs twitched as his hands gripped them and would spread them open, Dean's hand palmed over her panties and he moaned out. "Jesus, Ava. You're already so fucking wet." His fingers played with the edge of her panties gripping the fabric and rubbing it against her clit causing her to shudder against him and bury her head along his shoulder.

"Oooohhh Ambrose don't you dare tease me, you bastard." She arched her hips up trying to meet his hand when he gripped the thin material and she heard the tearing of the fabric, felt it's painful tug against her skin than it was gone. Her body responded ten fold, hopping up to wrap her legs around his waist. Dean took that time to reach into his pocket and pull out a condom. He tore the wrapper then unzipped his pants. He didn't even give his trousers and boxers time to fall along his thighs before he had the condom on and was rubbing the head of his cock between the lips of her labia.

"Is this what you wanted Ava?" His raspy voice whispered.

"Ughhhh." Ava moaned trying to arch her hips out to meet him, but he would only rub the head over her clit in slow circles that started to gain pace until her breathing was picking up and she was jerking her body in time with him. "Yes! oh God Yes! Ambrose!" She screamed out. "Take it baby take it!"

Dean pressed the tip of his dick up against her opening than shoved up all the way to the hilt. Ava screamed out and dug her nails into his shoulders. Raking her nails up and down Dean's back with every hard thrust. He was so deep inside her that he heard her whimpering while he fucked her with such reckless abandon that it should have scared him. but he wasn't afraid he had wanted Ava since the moment she mouthed off to him in Xavier's car that night. Craved her when she danced for him in the strip club and now this woman was under his skin. He stared into her face, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. The sound of their bodies slapping together noisily filled the room.

Ava's walls smothered his shaft while he drove deeper into her and she cried out for him. "Ambrose! Ambrose! Right there! Shit! Right there! Ahhhhhhh! Dean was in love with the fact she was going off, screaming like his own personal mark, like this was his Wrestlemania moment . Cheering him until her body stiffened and she screamed out almost piercing his eardrums. "AMMMBBBRROOSSEE! " Then everything went silent.

Dean stopped thrusting as her juices soaked her trembling thighs and his condom cover cock but what was suprising was her body was limp her arms had fallen at her side. "Ava? " He called out. "Ava?" He moved her head to look into her face. "Well Goddamn... She passed out."

Ava's eyes fluttered open as she gazed at the wall. Was she on a bed, her fingers lightly brushed over a pillow and sheets so that answer would be yes, but it was the sight she saw when she looked to her right that had her blushing. Dean was staring her right in the face, those blue eyes focused on her as he had his tongue snaked out between his teeth. It was such a boyish cute look on him, it made Ava's heart skip a beat. "Hi..." She nervously said.

"Hi" He replied. His tongue had disappeared back into his mouth and he was now showering her with a bright smile.

"What happened...? " she asked.

"Well about 15, 20 minutes ago, you passed out. Which I'm not complaining. I mean I said I was gonna fuck you good, but I didn't expect to fuck you so good you went into a mini coma."

"That's never happened to me before." Ava confessed as she nibbled her bottom lip and Dean just stared in disbelief.

"Wow. Really? Damn, woman. You do wonders for my ego. You know that? But now that you're awake it's time for round two. "

Ava's eyes widened. She didn't know if she could take another orgasm like Dean just forced her to have. Two orgasms in one night was two more than she was use to having with Marcus. Not saying Marcus wasn't desirable or didn't make her cum, he did. Just not the Earth shattering, spine tingling all powerful eruptions that Ambrose caused. That man made her see stars. And here he was saying he wanted to do it all over again. Her body shuddered at the thought of that.

Dean didn't give her a chance to say otherwise before his mouth was on hers again this time he kissed her so hard he left her lips swollen. Ava had never experienced passion like this before and Dean was just getting started. As she slept he must of removed her dress cause she was completely naked and at this moment once he broke the kiss his mouth went straight to her breasts. He latched onto the right one and wouldn't let go, licking and suckling her nipple until her back arched off the bed and her legs ached to be wrapped around him once more. What was this man doing to her?

Letting go of her breast. Dean pressed his forehead against hers and their eyes locked never leaving the others afraid to break the spell between them as he sunk back into her depths and Ava arched her back. "Uhhhhhh fuck Dean". This time he moved slow rolling his hips in a easy circular motion as Ava finally looked away throwing her head back on the bed. Her eyes now shut and digging her nails back into his arm holding him as best she could. As he sped up his strokes her breathing became erratic like she was trying to get in air but couldn't.

Ava's body was on overtime she didn't know what it was about Dean that drove her so crazy, but Ambrose could have it anytime he wanted, and the man was a dominant lover he growled out in her in her ear like a wild animal taking what he wanted and her walls responded. Tightening around his shaft like a vise, She squeezed him hard. Every calculated stroke was bringing her closer and closer to falling off the edge, she glanced at the gashes she had caused on his shoulders and knew he was bound to have more on his back. Ava was enchanted by his skin much lighter than hers something about the contrast, the forbiddance in this moment it all consumed her. She new it would only be a matter of time before she lost it and came again.

Dean could feel the heat along the base of his spine as Ava's thighs tightened around him oh she was almost there and so was he, She was getting slicker and wetter every second and all he wanted was to feel those juices against his cock, but damn this condom. He brought his attention back to Ava who was moaning against his shoulder trembling underneath him ready to give him everything and boy was he ready. "Ava" He whispered into her ear. "Cum for me baby." Her eyes opened as she stared at him lost within his gaze her lips parting open and her body arching off the bed she yelled out, but Dean would swallow that scream as his mouth descended upon hers. His body jerked against her own several times before he fully released into the condom. Damn those things. He would wait a few moments before he pulled away from Ava rising up on his knees, he just stared down at her. Amazing. Her body was shaking all over and her beautiful brown eyes were glazed over while she stared up at the wall. All she could do was lay there and breathe. Dean leaned over and kissed her cheek as she moaned.

"Oh god, don't touch me, I think I'm gonna die."

"I'll touch you whenever I want Ava Kingston. Keep mouthing out, and i'll clean you up with my tongue, but then again you'd love that wouldn't you. "

She moaned. "Damnit Ambrose I can't cum anymore... my body can't take it."

"Yes you can. I'll prove it. " He smiled and stuck his tongue out at her and reveled in the sound of her sensual moan at his gesture. "I'll be right back." He hopped out of the bed and went to dispose of the condom in the bathroom, when he returned he found Ava sleeping, she would be out cold. "Not this time, Ava," He called out as he climbed up on the bed and would bury his head between her legs to wake her up with a tongue lashing she wouldn't soon forget...

Dean rolled over onto his back, leaning up he rubbed his hand through his matted hair as he laughed a little thinking about last night and Ava as well. He must have went through every condom he owned last night. A sigh escaped his lips as he glanced over to her side of the bed, she was gone, but where? She didn't even say goodbye. That really, really bothered him. That was until he smelt it. The fresh scent of bacon, eggs, and mmmm coffee. He wouldn't have to wonder for long cause the door opened and in she walked with one of those breakfast in bed trays. He didn't own one of those. His eyes widened as she moved to the bed and placed it down before him. "Ava?" He was a little shocked.

"You know you barely have anything in your fridge I had to wind up going to the store, but here you are. " She smiled as she placed the tray in front of him and sat on the side of the bed next to him. she was just wearing his blue shirt from last night and he had to admit it looked damn good on her.

Dean stared at all the food before him, scratching the back of his head. She had really thrown down. There was eggs, toast, bacon and sausage, what smelled like apples and cinnamon pancakes. Not to mention homemade biscuits and grits. He loved grits, there was even orange juice and coffee. Yeah she really threw down for him. "You cooked for me...?"

Ava smiled. "Yeah I'm pretty sure you worked up quite the appetite last night. So why not a big breakfast for my, big man. I see what you wrestlers eat on a daily basis this should be no problem for you."

Dean was still mesmerized by all of this. "You cooked for me...?" Ava rolled her eyes and handed him a fork.

She snatched away the fork and cut into the pancakes and dipped them in the syrup. "Yeah I did, now eat. " She stuffed a bit of pancake into his mouth.

"Mmmm damn that's delicious. " He couldn't help eating everything she cooked for him and he even shared a little with her. Those biscuits with the gravy and grits were amazing. Dean just couldn't believe it. She cooked for him.

Ava and he spent the next hour working out a schedule so they could meet. Dean had to be at a house show in Colorado, but he promised after the show to fly out to Tampa and meet her at the performance center where they would spend the rest of the week together. Ava couldn't stay as she had to go back to Tampa today so Dean reluctantly drove her back to her hotel and then to the airport. Where he kissed her goodbye.

"Don't ever ignore me again." He said as he kissed her lips.

Ava smirked. "Never." She would wave goodbye and got on the plane. Dean watched her as she disappeared down the corridor. What the hell was happening to him. This pain in his chest at watching her walk away, this need to go after her and make her stay. This feeling he was having. It was scaring the shit out of him.

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: 4.5- "She Cooked for Me?"


	5. An Ambrose Chapter: She Cooked For Me?

Chapter: 4.5

An Ambrose Chapter- "She Cooked For Me?"

"But she cooked for me?" It was all I could think about as I lifted another dumbbell and glanced over to my best friend who didn't look the least bit amused.

"Yeah, Ambrose I heard it the last 50 million times you said it. So Ava cooked for you. I don't see what the problem is."

I dropped the dumbbell and tried to explain this to him again. "No woman has ever cooked for me Roman. Not even my mom. I'm not going to sugar coat things. My mom was a whore, I know she loved me and did what she had to for us to have food on the table and survive, but she was never there. I always had to take care of myself you know. If I wanted something I went out and got it. If I needed to get some place, I got myself there. Without help from anyone. I didn't... I don't rely on other people to take care of me, dude. "

Roman stopped bench pressing and sat up eying me down from where he sat, and I knew, I just knew, he was about to say something I wasn't going to like. "Your problem is Ambrose, you're falling in love with this girl. And you, bad ass as you are. Don't want to admit it. " He would go back to bench pressing while I tapped my fingers along my chest. A nervous tick I know but hell if it didn't keep me calm.

"I am not in love" I pointed at him. " I just like being around her that's all. She just... She calms the beast in me, Roman. I don't hear those voices and people always telling me, I suck and I should quit, and I'll never amount to anything and I'm not a good wrestler, I'll never beat CM Punk on the mic, when she's around those voices, those voices shut the fuck up. And it's just me and her. "

Roman finished his set than sat up grabbing his water bottle and taking a sip. "I know how to solve shit, answer me a question. When you wake up in the morning what do you think about? What's the first thing that comes to your sick twisted mind?"

I didn't like where this was going and he could tell from the scrunched up look on my face. "I don't wanna answer that." I quickly nibbled along my thumbnail and traced my bottom lip with my thumb. I knew what the answer was I just didn't wanna say it out loud.

"Humor me, Dean. Just say it. " Roman pleaded and I rolled my eyes before answering.

"Ava."

"See that wasn't so hard. And what's the last coherent thought you have before you go to bed?"

I shook my head. "Not telling."

Roman laughed. "You don't have to. It's Ava. Cause she's always on your mind, and what it is, is that your in denial, Dean. You're afraid you're gonna fuck it up somehow. And that's what scares you. You don't wanna lose her and I don't blame you. She did make you breakfast. "

I had to concede to that, he was right. I was so fucked up in the head I was afraid no one would truly love me, and that I couldn't really love them and in waltzed Ava. With her beautiful smile and her chocolate skin and her kick ass personality that complimented mine in so many ways, and I just didn't want it to end. I couldn't let it end. "She makes fuckin kick ass grits. "

Roman's eyes widened. "She made grits? I haven't had grits in forever. Like creamy ones, not the hard ones. The kind with butter on top."

"Real creamy. Lots of butter, with biscuits and gravy." My mouth watered just thinking about Ava's delicious cooking.

"Does she have a sister?" Roman asked.

We both burst into laughs at that one as I thought about it for a moment. I would get to see Ava in less than four hours and I couldn't wait. "Nah, but I think she has friends. "

End of Chapter:

Next Chapter: "A little One on One"


	6. A Little One on One

Chapter 5:

A Little One on One

Ava had been working on this idea for Kofi to break out into the main event scene, but nothing was really clicking with her. Maybe because since she woke up this morning and all through their car drive to the performance center, all she could think about was seeing Ambrose later this afternoon.

"Ava... This is third time you've blanked out on me? And what is that your wearing? Kofi asked. Looking down at Ava's choice of attire for the day.

"Mind your own business, Kofi. It's a crop top and a denim skirt. And for your information I was trying to think of what we are going to do to get creative to notice you."

"Looks like ho attire to me." Kofi laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't wear it for you, so shut up." Kofi wasn't her dad. He had no business telling her how to dress. But here he was doing it anyway.

"Ava I know you like Ambrose, but have you really thought this out. I mean, you know how Aunt Dee is." Ava's body froze at the mention of her mother's name. She definitely wasn't going to approve of Dean.

"I don't care Kofi. What's she gonna do? Drag me by my hair back to Boston? I don't care what color Dean skin is, I don't care if he's a wrestler, I don't care where he came from. All I care about is how he makes me feel when I'm with him and how he treats me." She paused for a moment then smiled. "By the way thanks for giving him my number, I know you didn't wanna do that." She nudged Kofi playfully as they walked into the performance center.

"No I didn't, but Ambrose basically got into a fight with me over it."

"Awww is that where that black eye came from," Ava laughed. " You should have just given him my number, you know. Stop trying to play big brother all the time."

"What?" Kofi looked at her. "You aren't the least bit worried over your boyfriend hitting me?"

"You heard me, I said stop trying to act like you're my daddy, he walked out on me and mom a long time ago, and I've gotten over it. I don't need another daddy, Well maybe Dean can be my daddy... my big daddy."

"Ughhhh TMI, Ava." Kofi protested as he opened the door into the hallway.

"Come on, Kofi you know I don't have my girls with me, so I gotta talk to someone about it."

"Why don't you just call your girls, or better yet invite them to come visit down here, so ya'll can giggle and do whatever it is grown women you're ages do."

"OOohhh that's a good idea, Kofi. I'll call Keisha later. "

Ava reached out and opened the double doors to the performance center's ring area before Kofi could. Surprisingly there were only a few people in the rings. Kofi threw his duffel bag over his shoulder. "I'm gonna go change be right back."

Ava nodded as he left her there and walked over to one of the rings where she paused spotting a six foot four Adonis with brown hair and blue eyes in the ring making Justin Gabriel eat mat. He was in a white t-shirt soaked in his sweat and black shorts. Dean glanced over at her and her heart skipped more than a few beats. He held Justin Gabriel down in some kind of lock until the smaller man tapped "That's enough for today. Gabriel" He said as Gabriel rolled off the mat and Dean stood up and walked over to the ring ropes and looked down at Ava, she looked like she was ready to fall out of that top. "Oh me, oh my don't you look delicious."

Ava smiled. "You're here early, it was meant to be a surprise, but I'm glad you like it." By the way what was that move you did a while ago it was really cool."

Dean looked at her than smiled. "The Regal Stretch... " You want to learn it? Come on I'll teach you."

"No way do I look like I can wrestle.?"

Dean smiled as he pointed at her. "Yeah you look like you could wrestle me, in the bedroom. Now get your ass in the ring." He raised the ropes for her as Ava climbed up on the apron and stepped inside the opening, he grinned at her. "Now come here." Dean would grab her hand and pulled her against him. "I missed you. That's why I got here as early as I could. She stood up on her tip toes and grabbed his face, bringing his head down to kiss him on the lips. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist. This was what he was waiting for all day, just to hold Ava in his arms.

"You didn't want to teach me any moves, you just wanted to get me in this ring didn't you?" She grinned as he showered her mouth with a series of gentle butterfly kisses.

"Hmmmm, you got me, but if you want I'll show you a move or two. " He replied.

"Oh really, Do those involve me being on my back?" Her devious smile matched Dean's perfectly.

"Hey you two get a room. " Kofi yelled at them as he walked up to the ring. "It's disgusting watching you two. "

"Whatever Kofi," Ava rolled her eyes. "Dean was going to teach me some moves."

"Yeah what was it you wanted to know, The Regal Stretch." Dean interrupted as he moved away from her and was signaling her to get down on the mat. "You're going to need to be flat on the mat on your stomach first."

"Oh no, no, no." Kofi interjected. "You think you're gonna have my cousin on the mat in what she's wearing. Uh uh, Ambrose. "

"Kofi." Ambrose leaned against the ropes and the way his deep voice penetrated the room, with his next set of words, it had Ava's body reacting immediately as that familiar giddy sensation tingled inside of her and she couldn't help staring at Dean's lips as he spoke. "You think any guy is gonna approach Ava with me in the ring. You see I'm like a wolf, I mark what's mine." He would wrap an arm around Ava's shoulder then leaned in, his tongue snaking out of his mouth and lapping along the side of her cheek. "Mmmmm Delicious." His focus went back to Kofi as Ava was turning a shade of pink. "Nobody's gonna mess with Ava."

Kofi got into the ring and forced himself in between them. "I know cause she's gonna be watching us, anything you need to teach her she can watch from there." He said pointing to the floor. "I'm not about to let you have my cousin on the mat with her ass all out."

Dean would smile. "Fine Kofi, fine." He would wink at Ava then get ready to pair off with Kofi. She watched as they walked her through a normal match of how to lock up, break away into an irish whip, and set up a strike combination.

"Oooh I like that elbow, elbow, knee to the gut combo you just did Ambrose. It looks really effective. "

"Why thank you my dear." Ambrose bowed. "You think it's effective now, you should see it during a U.S. Title match, right Kofi... Heh, Oh by the way how's your left eye?"

Kofi didn't like his cousin complimenting Ambrose or for that matter Ambrose taking shots at him, but Ava being Ava noticed.

U.S. Title...?

"Dean beat me for the United States Championship some time back and he can't seem to let it go. " Kofi said getting ready for their next go around.

"Why should I, I'm the third longest reigning United States Champion in the history of the belt. I held that baby for three hundred and fifty one days. "

Ava's eyes widened at that. "Wow that's a long time. "

"Yeah a long time not defending it." Kofi laughed.

"Hey!" Dean pointed at him. "I defended it at house shows. Not my fault creative didn't want me defending it on live shows to give the appearance like I wasn't." He turned away from Kofi and looked to Ava. "I'm a fighting champion." Kofi took that opportunity to hit Dean from behind and pull him back into their match.

Ava smiled. It was nice to see him and Kofi getting along, if one could call that getting along. She watched on, as Dean took Kofi down with his off the ropes Lariat or did he say it was a Clothesline. Either way it knocked Kofi on his ass, and when Kofi got to his feet he countered with a drop kick that knocked Ambrose across the ring towards Ava. When she saw the look in Ambrose's eyes as he got up she knew this was getting a little too personal she had to stop it or someone was gonna get hurt. "Hey you know you two would make a great tag team!"

Ambrose froze and so did Kofi, both of them bursting into laughs at her corny remark. "Are you kidding me? " Kofi said as he walked up to the ropes looking down at her. Apparently it worked cause it appeared all the tension had left both Kofi and Ambrose.

"Me, tag with him... Sheessh. Baby I gotta ask what are you smokin, cause I want some." Dean laughed as he got out of the ring and started ripping the tape off of his hands, Ava came over to help him while smiling at how calm Dean seemed to be now.

"I know you two can't stand each other, but you know strange bedfellows and all that. Besides I think you would make a kick ass team. Kofi with his high flying and you with your face full of mat tactics you guys would be great. "

Kofi snickered. "Yeah it'd be Ambrose and Rollins all over again. Minus the attacking innocent people from behind. "

Ava winced at the mention of Seth Rollins' name in front of Dean, but surprisingly Dean was cool. "Hey you guys weren't innocent, you committed offenses that were punishable by the law of The Shield." Kofi rolled his eyes and simply started working on some aerial attacks as Dean looked at Ava. "I almost forgot about that. Good of Kofi to remind me. "

"Remind you of what, Dean?" She pulled off the last piece of tape on Dean's hands as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"That when I see Seth Rollins I'm going to slam his head into a wall repeatedly for putting his hands on you the other night. "

"Dean please, it was only a dance, and Seth Rollins and I are friends." She sighed, she knew this conversation was going to give her a headache.

Dean arched a brow. "Then I guess that means I can be friends with A.J. Lee and dance with her too."

Who's A.J. Lee? Ava asked.

Dean wanted to rip his hair out. "Arrrghhhh, This is so how this is not suppose to go. You and Rollins friends? Like hell you are." Dean countered. "I know Seth, he's a weasel. I don't want you anywhere near him, Ava. I know him better than anyone, he was my brother and he stabbed me in the back. "

"Don't try to tell me who I can and can't be friends with Ambrose, you have a problem with Seth, not me. " Ava pushed away from him and headed out of the ring area and into the hallway she couldn't listen to this.

Dean didn't like her walking away from him, it meant she was putting up walls, and that's what he was avoiding he didn't want a repeat of last week so he chased behind her and grabbed her arm when she got into the hallway. "Ok, ok, ok. I understand... And you're right. I'm the one that doesn't like Seth no need pulling you into it... but" He pulled her against him and gently caressed the back of her neck with his fingertips while his mouth brushed against her ear. "If I catch him anywhere near you. I'm gonna beat his ass... "

"Dean... "

"Oh by the way" He interrupted her before she could say anything more about the Seth situation. "I really like this get up you've got on, you wearing panties...? "

"Yes! I am. You pervert." She laughed. She totally had to give him credit for changing the subject like that.

"We're going to have to remedy that, like in the backseat of my car. " He answered her, sticking his tongue out between his teeth and ignoring her pervert comment.

"Dean!" She playfully punched his chest as he smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh stop it with the innocent stuff, you're blushing, you are diggin it. You so wanna be in the back seat. Come on, I think we got enough time before lunch for a quickie. "

"Did somebody just say lunch?" They both looked over to see Kofi standing there at the door.

"Is this a thing now? " Dean asked. "Like I'm dating the both of you? Seriously?"

Ava placed an arm around both of their shoulders. Come on Ambrose, it's a package deal, you got me you get Kofi I told you. Tag Team Champions of the WOOOORRRLLLLDD! Both Dean and Kofi shook their heads while Ava walked them to the locker room smiling.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN... " Both Dean and Kofi said at the same time.

**Back in Connecticut**

"So what did you think of the fundraiser, Seth? Stephanie McMahon asked him from across her desk.

"It was great I heard you guys made a lot of money for the cause." He smiled leaning back in his chair.

"Thanks in part of Ava doing a wonderful job. We did. I think it was brilliant for Donna to have her speak at the event. Ava is a very smart young lady, has a good head on her shoulders." Stephanie smiled and Seth arched a brow. He knew that look.

"Yeah she is, but why am I here Steph... "

She seemed to be ignoring him as she went on. "You know Donna says she has some really good ideas for the business, she told me about one Ava mentioned where we could have had The Undertaker possess Roman Reigns in order for Roman to carry on his streak that would have been awesome, but dad wanted Brock to break the streak, and that's too bad. If we gave Roman a year that would have been a feasible concept. Anyway. The girl's good. I want her in The Authority."

"So why don't you just ask her?" Seth shrugged.

"Because rumor has it, that she's dating Dean Ambrose... and that's bad for business. "

Stephanie's retort had Seth feeling uncomfortable just the thought of Dean Ambrose being anywhere near Ava sickened him, but he also didn't want to feel the brunt of his old comrade's fists again. "So why am I here again?

Stephanie smiled. "I called you in to the offices cause I can't very well command Ava to stay away from Dean, being a daddy's girl myself I know from experience If you tell us to stay away from a guy we think we're in love with we'll just rebel and get closer to the guy. What we need to do is give her another option and that option is you, Seth. "

"Me.. Why me?" He asked.

"I know you like Ava, I saw you two dancing at the fundraiser. It was natural. Ava feels comfortable around you, if she thought you were a threat she wouldn't get within ten feet of you. We just have to get you two closer together without Dean Ambrose in the way."

"Easier said than done Steph." He said.

"Awww Seth you've obviously never worked with a McMahon.

"No, Steph you've obviously never worked with Dean Ambrose..."

**Back in Tampa**

Mexican was the choice for today as Dean sat across from both Kofi and Ava, but what he really wanted was to just have Ava alone. She wore that little outfit to get his attention and now cause of his Seth Rollins comments from earlier she was punishing him by bringing attention to those succulent titties she had in his face. Reading the menu and trailing a napkin back and forth across her ample chest had Dean not only rock hard, but ready to throw her on top of the table and take her in front of everyone. She had to know what she was doing was driving him crazy. Their eyes met and she gave him a little wicked smile careful not to let Kofi see her playing her little devilish game she placed the napkin away when the waiter came up and paused, bespelled by Ava's chest. Ambrose angrily spoke up. "Hey what are you looking at?

The man nervously smiled. "Nothing sir. Have you all decided on what you want?" Kofi would be the first to order he wanted the salsa chips and enchiladas. Dean who still cut daggers at the waiter ordered steak fajitas and a salad. Leaving Ava to order last. When Dean saw the smile on her face, toward him he knew something was up.

"I think I want dessert first, can I have the sopapillas, then I'll have the chicken quesadillas with rice."

The man took their orders and menus without giving another look to Ava or Dean. He fled to the kitchen to put in the orders. Leaving Kofi to look at Ava. "Really Ava you should at least cover up?"

"I couldn't agree more..." Dean cut in and Kofi nodded.

"But all this isn't for you." She replied to Kofi while looking to Dean who would shoot her a huge toothy grin.

"Okay now that, I couldn't agree with more." He had that boyish grin on his face that just melted Ava as her sopapillas came and the waiter placed them on the table with her honey and placed down their drinks.

"Oh that was quick." She looked immediately to Dean as she scooped up one of the deep fried powdered pastries and dipped it in the honey. "But really though, you two tag team, what do you think?"

Kofi was shaking his head. "Your still on this girl, there is no way that's going to happen."

Ambrose was busy being enthralled by the sight of honey dripping down Ava's chin as she took a bite of that pastry and it dribbled down between those two twin melons. She was killing him. she looked down and placed an index finger across her chest to lap up the honey up and suck it off her finger. Dean couldn't take anymore. Lucky for him she wasted a little on her shirt.

"Oh Crap. I'll be right back gotta be more careful. I'm gonna wash this off. " Ava retreated to the bathrooms to clean up.

Dean smirked looking to Kofi who was checking his phone messages. "I'm gonna go take a piss hold down the fort, buddy. Kofi didn't think anything of it as he continued reading. Dean got up and walked down the same hallway Ava did but instead of opening the door to the Men's room he walked into the Women's bathroom.

Ava was standing over the sink. trying to blot out the stain on her shirt without making it too noticeable. When she looked up seeing Dean walk in she tilted her head to the side. "Dean what are you doing in here?"

He sauntered up to her with his little walk that almost resembled a dance. "You know very well what I'm doing here, Ava. I want a little one on one time with you. Can't get that with Kofi hanging around."

"Whatever Dean." She would try to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the stall nearest to them, and shoved her against the wall, chest first. His hands fisted in her hair and his mouth to her ear while he pressed his body against hers.

"What's a matter Ava. I thought you liked this game. I mean you've been teasing me since we walked into this restaurant, even your little order was meant to entice me." Dean yanked back on her hair making her body arch off the wall where he lowered his head down and licked a trail right between her breast, he could still taste the honey. "You missed a spot. "

Ava moaned as he pressed her back against the wall lifting up her shirt from behind she felt Dean's tongue from the back of her neck working it's way down her spine to the small of her back. "Mmmmm What is it with you and sex in public places."

She saw him rise back up to stare her in the eyes with that boyish grin on his face, and a condom wrapper in between his teeth. "I like keeping things unpredictable."

She would hear the sound of his pants unzipping right before she felt her skirt raising and her panties being lowered down off of her ass, and resting on her thighs. "Oh God, Dean."

"Oh God, Dean is right," He whispered. "By the way you might wanna keep that screaming at a minimum we are in the Women's bathroom anyone could walk in. "

"Or you could just, Mmmph Shit!" she moaned as before she could take her next breath, his cock slammed into her. The depth of his penetration left Ava gasping. She could barley breathe as his dick grazed along her body. Each inward thrust had his heavy balls slamming against her clit with sharp force and the pleasure of it tightened her muscles from the inside out.

"Take it, take all of it. Ava, You can take it." He demanded. While she felt the tremble go through her body with his words. The deep intense sound of his voice somehow burrowing deep inside her clit and making it throb, she pressed her hands against the wall as he pumped harder. Dean's hands reached out gripping her breasts, stroking and twisting the nipples as his hips drove forward again and again drilling her into the wall. His teeth grazed over the edge of her shoulder, threatening to take a bite out of her, and the tight bundle of nerves there tingled under the sensation. She didn't know what to do, each stroke overwhelmed her and buried him deeper inside her. Ambrose growled into her ear with each hard pounding from behind. "I know you Ava, you love it like this. Hard, deep and out of nowhere." He buried his face within her hair and inhaled moaning as he got a big sniff.

"Oh yes, Ambrose, I love it, " She moaned out while pleasure spiraled within her over and over again until it was piercing her body and exploding inside her, shattering her into a million pieces with the force of her orgasm. She jerked uncontrollably against him, but he didn't stop there.

"That's it, Ava." He growled out removing his hands from her chest and slamming into her even harder while he would reach down and with one hand and start to encircle her clit so roughly she was shaking and a choked out cry dragged from her. She couldn't handle it, He was going to make her cum again.

He flicked her clit with the tips of his fingers and stroked faster sending Ava from one climax to another, the pleasure building up again and again until she could barely move. She was a bundle of nerves that Ambrose just kept plucking, and plucking for his amusement. She couldn't catch her breath. Couldn't hold on to anything as the pleasure he gave her kept slamming through her body. She had to get away. She tried to push away from the wall get some separation between them. But Ambrose wasn't having it.

"Don't run away." He called to her, pulling her back against the wall and back into position with her back arched outward.

"Ooooh God Ambrose what do you want from me?!" She yelled out.

"Everything." He answered as he pinched her clit in between his fingers and one more heated thrust tossed her off the edge and into the hurricane of passion he had created.

"Uhhh Uuhhh It's yours, Ambrose It's yours!" She was now screaming and reaching behind her holding on to his arms with everything she had. Finally relaxing a little when she heard him climax above her. Groaning, he filled the condom with spurt after spurt of thick cum, and shuddered with each moment that passed. His body relaxed as he pulled Ava back cradling her against his chest.

"MMmmm, Damn right it's mine." He said as he licked her cheek once again. "We should get cleaned up." He pulled out of her and disposed of the condom as she tried to get herself cleaned up.

"Fuck I forgot all about Kofi, but how do you expect me to even walk after what you just did to me."

Dean grinned at her as he opened the stall door and froze, a huge smile formed on his face before he nodded his head and walked up to the sink to wash his hands. "Ladies... "

Ava was taking deep breaths last thing she wanted to do was pass out again, she fixed her top and skirt than stepped out of the stall to see several women looking at her, the majority had smiles on their faces, one or two looked disgusted, but Ava didn't really care, she just washed her hands as well and fixed her hair. While she was headed out she heard one of the women speak up. "I want to have what she's having. "

Ava caught up with Dean in the hall and smacked him on the back. "How could you leave me in there like that?"

"Hey at least they didn't call the police on us, they were probably just a bunch of horny house wives. Give me a kiss." He leaned his head back to let Ava stand on her tip toes and kiss him. "Mmmmm One more." She leaned back up and kissed him again causing a huge smile on his face.

Kofi looked up to them as they walked up and sat down. "Food's already here, where were you guys?" Both Dean and Ava were both quiet. Kofi took one look at Ava's reddened cheeks and then looked to Ambrose. "You two didn't... Ya'll need ya'll asses whooped. This is a restaurant." He shook his head.

"So I guess the tag team idea is off the table." Dean threw out as Kofi just glared at him and Ava grabbed her fork to steal a little of Dean's salad.

"Hey Ambrose I thought nobody takes food off your plate?" Kofi asked remembering Dean's words to John Cena on one of the Raws a while back.

"Nobody does. Except Ava." He looked over to her. "You can take food off my plate anytime you want, baby." Dean leaned over the table and kissed Ava on the lips much to the chagrin of Kofi.

"You two need a room. Most definitely... Let's just eat. I hate I even came. "

"That's what you get for inviting yourself." Ava laughed. "If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen."

End of Chapter 5

Next Chapter: All a Part of the Master Plan


	7. All a Part of the Master Plan

Chapter 6:

"All a Part of the Master Plan."

Staring at Dean's chest while it rose and fell slowly with each breath he took, Ava knew she had it bad. She had loved Marcus, hell she was going to marry the man, but she hadn't felt a tenth for him what she felt for Ambrose. She didn't know how to explain it. He was strange, unconventional, scary at times, but he lit up the room when he walked into. And he lit up her life with excitement. Her head was rested on the side of his chest and along his left arm that he had spread out on the bed. Her fingertips brushed across his chest tracing a makeshift heart over his heart; careful not to wake him as he continued to sleep. He had a plane to catch that afternoon and Ava didn't want him to go. Thinking back on all of this she hadn't even expected to fall in love with Ambrose, she just wanted a bit of fun and here it was a few weeks later, she was ready to leave her heart in this man's hands. She would feel him stirring under her and she hurried up and shut her eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Ava, if you don't get your ass up. I just felt your nails raking up and down my chest, I know you're awake." His raspy voice was even sexier in the mornings.

"I don't wanna..." She pouted. "If I do then I have to admit that it's morning and you'll be leaving soon." She wrapped her arms tightly around his body hugging him as he smiled down at her.

"So that is what's wrong with you. You're gonna miss me. Awwww Ava, you make me feel so special."

She would push him down on the bed and mount him as she looked down at him. "Dean this isn't a time to be funny, I'm being serious I don't know how much of this, I can take. The constant commuting back in forth just to steal little moments together. it's killing me."

Dean would sit up with her still in his lap and he gently kissed her nose. "I got an idea. Why don't you come work for me? Be my assistant. I mean I wouldn't have much for you to do and all, but we'll be together. "

"What? Dean I... I..." She didn't know what to say the fact Dean was suggesting she move to Vegas and be his assistant. Well that seemed to be a huge step for him. "What about Kofi, my lease, the commitments I have to the performance center?"

"I'm sure Kofi will be a little butt hurt, but he'll get over it, as for your lease, I'll pay it off, and any fees you incur with breaking it. And I doubt you, have that big of a commitment to the P.C. We can always fly out there and take care of it."

Ava was blown back. "So would I be living with you, or you want me to get a place out there."

"I don't mind you staying with me, long as you're not asking for a ring." He said and then he knew he had put his foot in his mouth when he saw Ava's elated face fall flat. "Ava, Ava... baby I didn't mean it to sound like that. "

She couldn't help punching him in the arm after hearing that. "So what did you mean."

"Ava it came out the wrong way. I was just saying moving in together is a big step as long as you know getting hitched isn't in the cards for me I don't care if your there."

"You don't care if I'm there?" Oh no. He just made it worse. She would sit up getting off of him. "I'm not mad about the comment, I'm made about the intent behind it. Believe it or not, Dean. I'm not trying to trap you, nor do I want to. I can't control what I feel for you Dean, but obviously a lot of it's one sided."

"Ava..."

"No let me finish. You're the one who asked me to be your assistant. I didn't beg, I didn't whine and if you think that me being your assistant is going to translate into me being your fuck toy 24/7 then you have another thing coming." She tossed his clothes at him. "I think it's best you get dressed you don't want to miss your flight."

"Ava you know my flight isn't for another two hours. You know I didn't mean it to sound like that, I want you as my assistant because it's great having you around. Besides..." He shot her a dimpled grin. "And... Would fucking me on a daily basis really be that bad?" He blocked a few head shots she tried to give him with a pillow.

"This isn't a fucking game, Dean! Just get out.. I need some space." She said.

He looked at her dumbfounded. He was only trying to get her to laugh, but obviously it wasn't working as she locked herself in her bathroom and he heard the water running. Dean walked up to the door and knocked. "Ava... Ava open up. You can't keep running away when we argue." He was met with silence. Damnit. He reached for his clothes and started to get dressed. He'd just have to shower at the hotel before he left. He gathered his things and would leave, giving one last look to the door before going.

On the other side, Ava couldn't help, but sit on the floor as tears streamed from her eyes. She knew he was right she couldn't keep running away every time he said something she didn't like.. But this was different. It sickened and angered her that he would think she was trying to trap him, or just expected marriage from him, but that poised a question to her. What did she want from Dean? Besides them fooling around and showing a crazy chemistry she had never had with any other guy she had met. What did she know about him? Whenever she tried to ask about his past, he deflected and they always ended up talking about her, or joking about Kofi or wrestling. He knew more about her than she did about him, granted he didn't know her mother was a racist, but he still knew her mom was an important part of her life, but she knew really nothing about him. Like he didn't want her knowing him. She smacked her cheek. "Shut up Ava. " She said to herself. "You're just over thinking this. Eventually he'll open up to me... eventually."

Ava didn't get to the performance center until the afternoon. She wanted to make sure there was no way she would run into Dean, but she was still angry as hell at him. She had thought about calling Jessica and Keisha to vent, but she knew them they'd just tell her she was looking for excuses to push Ambrose away. Which she wasn't she was just angry he was being such an ass. Uughhh she just wanted to hit something.

"Wow I know that look, someone's a little pissed."

Ava had been standing in front of the vending machine and not really doing anything just spacing out, so when she saw Seth with a dollar bill in his hand she realized he wasn't stalking her, it was just them meeting by chance like it always was. "Sorry" she stepped out of his way as he placed the dollar in the machine.

"You ok?" Seth was in shorts and a black t-shirt with the name of some band on it. His horrible dyed hair pulled into a ponytail, but Ava had to smile. if there was ever a constant it was Seth showing up when she needed someone to talk to.

"I'm ok..." She wasn't. She wanted to talk to someone, but she felt like Seth was the last person she needed to be talking to about Ambrose. "I'm just really upset and I just... I don't know."

Seth nodded. He knew exactly what was wrong with her. Ambrose had somehow pissed her off and this was a chance he couldn't pass up. Stephanie McMahon had ordered him to get Ava into the Authority and that required her first seeing them as friends not enemies. Which meant getting Ava to open up to him. "I'll tell you what you need, an outlet. Why don't you get out of those heels, and that skirt put on something more comfortable and come join me to do a little crossfit. "

"Cross-what?"

"Crossfit. It's a workout. Come on Ava, I promise you'll love it, you won't even think about your problems."

Ava sighed as she saw the huge smile on Seth something told her this was a bad idea, but the alternative was sitting around and moping all day. "Fine you're on drop me off at my place and I'll get changed."

"Trust me Ava. You won't regret it."

Three and a half hours later, he was right, they had ran miles, worked out in the performance gym and she was taken aback at how good Seth was. And best of all she hadn't thought one minute about Dean. "Wow Seth that's amazing." She was watching him shirtless, doing chin ups as fast as he could on the bars. He was a lot bigger than she previously thought. He had some mass on him. "You're amazing."

"Hey come on don't knock it until you try it, one day you could be as fast as me." He commented.

"Oh no I couldn't do that. Seth I'd totally suck."

"Come on try it once." She continued to protest, but finally Seth got her to get up on the bar. "Ok I'll time you as many chin ups as you can do in a minute."

"Oh God, Seth are you kidding?" She couldn't believe him. She could probably get 3.

"Hahahahaha. No I'm not kidding, come on Ava. You can do this."

"Ok. I'll try."

"Time!"

Ava would try to lift herself up on the bar to do a chin up like Seth using her upper body she pulled herself up. One. There she got one. Two, Three, Four. Wow she was really coming along she had gotten to eight when she didn't judge where the bar was and hit her jaw on the side of it. She instantly let go and dropped to her feet holding jaw as Seth rushed to her.

"Let me see?" Seth was up so close as he lifted up her chin and inspected her jaw. For a moment their eyes met. Seth had very deep brown alluring eyes just like Ava's. They're lips were only inches away from each others as she blinked then Seth would pull away. "Looks a little bruised but I would say you didn't break it. But I'm soooo proud of you. You did like ten of them. "

She smiled. "Awesome, but my face hurts from talking."

Seth began to laugh. "Come on you, I bet food would make you feel better. Let's go get something to eat."

They opted to get food from the a little cafe not far from the performance center. She and Seth both got a light salad with little dressing and water.

"Thanks for lunch Seth, that workout was great. It really took my mind off things." Ava said.

"Yeah crossfit always gets me in a good mood. What about you, you finally willing to tell me what's wrong now?"

She looked at him, she felt so close to Seth. It was like he was one of the only people she could talk to, but there was still that air of Dean wanting to kill him, that keep her from opening up to him. "I don't know if I should, Seth. I don't want to be rude, but I just don't think it's any of your business."

"You mean you don't think Ambrose would approve of you telling me about you guys' problems."

She lowered her head he had her dead to rights. She tried to play away with a bit of her lettuce but somewhere she had lost her appetite. "It's written all over my face isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." He answered. "Ava, contrary to popular belief, Ambrose and I use to be really good friends like brothers. I know a little bit about him."

Ava nodded. "It's just.. I don't know where my relationship with him is going. I just have all these feelings that I'm not use to. One minute I'm so in love and I don't want to be around any other man, but him and the next he says something stupid and I'm ready to choke him. He said something that just rubbed me the wrong way today. It made me feel like, he just sees me as..." She stopped herself. There was no need for her to give Seth all the details.

Seth laughed a little at her comment about choking Dean, but then he looked serious. "Sounds like you don't want to admit you're in love. If you've never wanted to kill someone than you've never been in love. Trust me it's normal. Ambrose isn't someone who just shares his feelings. You're going to have to be patient with him. Trust me he'll come along. But that doesn't mean you wait around for him to do it." Seth pointed to her. "If you want something out of him, you demand it, if not you won't get his respect. Figure out what it is you want Ava. And Don't wait around for it. It might hurt at first, but the end result will be worth it.

Ava froze. Seth was right she moved down here taking the job with Kofi to start a new, she didn't want to be trapped in a deadbeat life with a man who only saw her as a trophy wife for his idealistic life. Meeting Ambrose that thrown her life into chaos, granted it was a pleasant chaos, but she had to get herself back together and if Ambrose decided he wanted to be a part of that life, then that was great but if he didn't, she couldn't lose sleep over it. She smiled. "You're right." Suddenly she got her appetite back as she began biting back into her salad while Seth smiled.

They had a wonderful lunch and Ava learned a lot about Seth. That he was from Iowa and still resided there today, he spent a lot of time training. He had been a backyard wrestler as a kid, but wouldn't want anyone to start that way. Ava was convinced positive energy just flowed out of this man, and she didn't mind standing next to him. As they walked up to the performance center from the parking lot. He was telling her about the time he split open his jaw and continued to wrestle. Ava was laughing and ewwing at the same time, when a figure stood in front of them.

"Isn't this a happy little sight. "

Ava and Seth both looked up to see Dean standing before them in the parking lot. Ava didn't even get a chance to say anything before Dean tackled Seth to the ground and started wailing on him with his fists as Seth covered up. "I told you Seth, you stay away from her! She's mine! She's mine!"

Seth grabbed Dean's legs from under him knocking him back and he got the upper hand. Hitting Dean with a series of punches of his own. "She not your property you don't own her! "

Ava panicked she didn't want to get hit but she had to break this up, she managed to grab Seth's hand and push her body between them. "Stop it! Stop fighting! She turned to Dean. What was he doing there he should have been on a flight to Kansas City, not here trying to punch Seth's lights out. "Let's go, Seth." She helped him up as he looked at her.

"It's ok Ava," Seth smiled. He was bleeding from a cut above his right eyebrow, and his cheek was bruised. "You need to talk to him. Don't worry about me. I'll see you later. "

She knew Seth was right. She watched as he walked away from she and Dean going back into the performance center. What she didn't see was the huge grin on Seth's face as he walked inside. Ava focused on her attention on Dean. Angry she just shook her head. "You can't keep attacking him Dean. He's my friend."

"I told you if I saw him anywhere near you I was gonna kick his ass." Dean had a split lip.

"Dean, rather you like him or not Seth and I are fri-"

"You think I'm just gonna let the man who stabbed me and my best friend in the back hang around my girlfriend so he can sink his claws into her! Not for one damned minute!" Dean fired back at her, but there was only one word Ava heard out of his entire rant.

"Girlfriend... you called me your girlfriend?" She was more in disbelief then stating what she had heard, almost a question as if he really meant to say it.

"Yeah, I said that, that's what you are isn't it. You're my girlfriend, my woman... Do you think I'd skip a house show for just anyone?" He smirked and she was graced with those beautiful dimples.

Ava couldn't do anything, but hug him. This was all she wanted was for him to define where they were. Dean was always the best part of her day and as funny as it was, Seth was right, she shouldn't stress the small stuff cause if it was meant to be she and Dean would be. She placed her hands on Dean's face and even though she was on her tiptoes she kissed his lips. "Sometimes I just hate you."

"And for as much as you hate me, I love you.." Dean replied returning her kiss.

Did you really blow the house show just for me? She asked.

"You don't see me on a plane do you, The Authority's gonna have my ass for that one." He laughed.

"That can't your cute ass belongs to me." She smacked him on the ass as he looked back at her.

"What's gotten into you I think I kinda like it. Is this going to be a thing now."

Ava burst into laughs. "I don't know you're kind of perverted already no need to feed your massive ego, Dean."

They walked back to the car arm and arm as he rolled his eyes. "That's not my ego baby, that's called self confidence."

End of Chapter:

Next Chapter: "Damn Girl Who is That!"


End file.
